It's Either War or Peace
by dommy803go
Summary: Katie Vereeka was bitten only at thirteen years old. Alice Cullen is the one who bit her. Now, the demigods are coming to kill Alice. Only thing is, the specific one to kill her is the daughter of not one, but two gods. Will Katie be able to convince the demigods not to kill Alice?
1. Preface: Part 1

Preface:

Part 1

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

Wanna know what I hated? Being a human. Living in Southern Chicago meant constantly living in fear. You never knew when shootings would erupt and you couldn't tell which person on the streets was going to be the one to jump you in five minutes. I hated it. Absolutely hated it. To escape from it all, I read many, many books. My favorite, you ask? _The Twilight Saga_. Of course.

You all probably think it was some made up story. Think again. I thought the same thing too until I turned into one of those sparkling disco balls (that was the only part of the series that really irked me). My new best friend became the person I was only able to dream of being best friends with. Together we found out more information about the demigods. Yes, demigods. You read that right. I know what you're thinking (literally, I do. Don't doubt my abilities). You're wondering if the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series is real.

Well why don't you read on? You'll just learn that demigods and vampires don't very mix well. At all. Do you want to know what happens when they know about each other? Ha. Like I said, you're going to have to read on to find out.

Just keep in mind: This all started because a life was saved.

* * *

**Alright. I'm just going to say this now: Later on in the story, the vampires will call the children-of-two-gods demigods. Why? Because it's supposed to show how uninformed they really are about them. The children-of-two-gods will call themselves demigods also. Why? Because they know they're not exactly a god/goddess of anything. So yes, me and the friend I'm writing this with know that the children-of-two-gods aren't demigods. But calling them demigods is all about characterization for these characters. There's an author's note about this in either chapter 5 or 6 I believe and there's even an author's note with its own chapter. So that would be three author's notes about this.**

**-Dommy**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

But Who Can Decide What They Dream and Dream I Do

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

I felt like someone was watching me through my bedroom window. Big, bright, blue eyes. My only shield was my blanket. I shivered in the right ball I was curled up in.

Yes. I, Katie Vereeka, was very, very creeped out at the moment.

It's normal to feel like someone's watching you right? That's all you feel where I live. Chicago. Southern Chicago. Southern Chicago is our worst area. Gangs were guarding every corner and if you do one simple thing they don't agree with, then goodbye to you! Talk about scary. Gunshots were also heard at random moments throughout the day. Luckily tonight there was silence. Then again it was 1:00 AM. Everyone should be sleeping.

What the hell am I talking about? I'm saying everyone should be asleep and here I am wide awake under the covers. Hypocritical much?

The feeling of someone watching me disappeared. I fell asleep to the sound of a cricket chirping.

Almost immediately, a foggy image appeared in my head. You know that foggy feeling you get when you're about to dream? Yeah. That was what was happening. I was alone in a dark forest. The one that's behind my backyard to be exact. Leaves crunched behind me, signaling that someone was following me. Human instinct told me to run. My brain told me to hide. My heart told me to stop moving because I was tired but I would still be safe.

I listened to my heart and sat on the ground. People always say to listen to your heart, right? Why not give it a try?

Before I knew it, someone wrapped their arms around my neck from behind. All access to oxygen was taken away from me. I was picked up off the ground and shaken violently. I started to scream.

"Help me!" I yelled. My voice echoed through the forest.

"Shut the fuck up!" a voice said behind me.

Another person walked in front of me. I started to cry. The tattoo he had on his arm was a gang sign. He pointed a gun at me. I squirmed in my capturer's arms.

"Why me?" I asked but it was choked out.

"What do you think? Look at your skin," the gangbanger with the gun said.

I shuddered. Let me tell you, I was the whitest person of all white people. My skin looked as if I was albino. The only reason people knew I wasn't was because instead of white hair, I had strawberry blonde and my eyes weren't red. They were dark gray. A stereotype for Chicago gangs was that they weren't too fond of white people.

"Hold still," the gangbanger said. I heard the click of the trigger.

I started screaming and squirming. Then, a loud pop deafened my ears and I blacked out.

I woke up screaming. When I realized I wasn't asleep anymore, I held in my breath to stop myself from making any further noise. Why do people say listen to your heart? It doesn't work out in the end half the time!

Sigh. Dreams. Yeah. I hate those. Most of mine were déjà vu visions. A thirteen year old like me should _not_ have déjà vu. Isn't that a bad sign? According to the things I've read, if you had a simple thing wrong with you a _loooong_ time back like déjà vu visions for instance, they would burn you. Apparently it was accused as witchcraft or something.

Because of my déjà vu dreams, I was scared about this one. What if it was really going to happen?

"Katie!" someone yelled. It sounded like my mom. "Katie!" It also sounded like it came outside my window.

My floor creaked once my feet touched it. It was cold and immediately I wanted to be back under the covers. Cautiously, I moved a blind so I could look out the window. Darkness. That was it. Complete and utter darkness. Even the trees from the forest couldn't be seen.

"Katie!" my mom yelled again. I opened my window. "Katie! Help me!"

Yup. It was definitely coming from the forest. How did I know this? A shadowy silhouette just disappeared inside of it.

"KAAAAATIE!" my mom screeched.

I have to help her. I should right? No. What if the dream I had was another déjà vu vision? I would be killed! Then my mom wouldn't be safe!

Human instinct and my brain told me to stay where I was. My heart told me to help my mom. And we all know what happened in my dream when I listened to my heart.

"KAAAAATIIIE! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATIIIE!"

Alright. That's it.

After shoving my feet into my black DCs, I quickly ran out of my room. Thanks to my blurry eyesight, I felt my way around. I would've put my contacts in but my mom's life was more important.

Once I got outside and in my backyard, the humidity was overwhelming. You see, here in Chicago our summers could get pretty hot, even without the humidity. Once the humidity is added to the heat, it gets hard to breathe. Almost impossible. It's only the beginning of June but in July and August, it's even worse. Right now, I had to gasp for air. Running wasn't helping the situation either. But my mom was in danger and you gotta do what you gotta do.

I finally reached the forest. Twigs snapped under my feet and tree branches constantly hit my face. I couldn't see an inch in front of my face so hopefully I was staying on the path. God, please don't let me run into a pile of poison ivy.

"KAAAAAATIIIIIE!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled frantically.

Five minutes of running later, I still didn't reach my mom. I stopped and looked around, breathing heavily. Where the hell was that woman?

Suddenly, twigs started snapping behind me. I listened to what Human Instinct said in my dream: RUN! Branches began to hit my face again and twigs seemed to snap more obnoxiously. People started to talk. Feeling like I was in some kind of cliché horror film, I ran even faster. The cliché forest murderers were out to get me!

A big, obnoxious looking tree came into view. I started to climb it. Luckily, branches were at every area so it was easy finding something to grab onto. I climbed as high as I was able to and sat on the branch. Let's wait here until the people walk ahead. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

Many shadows started to form and move around me. Was it my brain playing tricks on me? To make things even worse, the shadows began to whisper. I crouched down on the branch, getting ready to pounce off whenever the time came.

To my surprise, a short human walked to the foot of my tree, not some creepy murderer shadow. I couldn't see what it looked like exactly but I was able to see its eyes. Its eyes were a bright butterscotch color. It kind of reminded me of the _Twilight_ characters' eyes, I'm not gonna lie.

"Katie," the person said. It had a high-pitched voice. Must be a girl. But… how the hell did she know my name?

I got ready to pounce off the tree branch. The girl heard my DCs scrape against the bark.

"Katie, do _not_ jump off the branch," she said.

"KAAAAAATIIIE!"

"Mom!" I screamed. I pounced off the branch.

"No! Katie, it's a trick they're playing on you!" the girl exclaimed.

Luckily I had some mad ninja skills. I grabbed onto the branch before I fell to the ground. "What do you mean a trick?"

"The gang. They recorded your mom saying your name and edited it so it sounded like she was screaming for help. They knew it would get you over here," the girl explained.

"How do you know all of this? And how do you know my name?" I asked. She must have been a stalker.

"I can see the future Katie. You should know. You read the _Twilight_ books after all," the girl said.

She was right. I did. But wait… What did that have to do with all of this? And hopefully she wasn't serious about seeing the future. That just happens in story books right? But then again there's me…

All of a sudden, something snapped and I jerked forward. I wrapped my arms righter around the tree for dear life.

"Katie, move to another branch. _Slowly_," the girl said. Her eyes were wide and she sounded worried.

I tried to do what she said. I stretched my legs as far as they would go. It was a struggle for me. I was only five foot one after all. My toes touched the next branch but before I knew it, the branch I was currently hanging onto snapped off the tree. As the tree branch fell, I fell too. The fall was too fast for me to scream. The girl screamed for me instead.

I hit the ground hard. Something snapped and it wasn't the tree branch. It was my neck. Pain shot through my body. It felt like knives were being stabbed into my neck. Tears streamed down my face. Big, hot tears. To make matters worse, my body felt empty. I swear I left my stomach at the top of the tree. And I wouldn't be surprised if my heart was there too.

"Katie! Where are you?" the girl yelled.

I moaned in response. I couldn't move at all. Only my fingers. I felt the spot I landed in. Because of the fuzzy leaves I felt, I knew I was in a pile of poison ivy. Great. Juuuust great.

Two people suddenly stood over me. One of them pulled out a giant recorder from behind his back. He pressed what seemed like the play button.

"KAAAAAAATIIIE!" the recorder played out. "KAAAAAAATIIIE!"

Oh those bastards.

"We tricked you," the gangbanger without the recorder said. He pointed a gun at me. "_Adios_!"

A gunshot echoed throughout the forest. I screamed. The bullet hit my ribs. Blood gushed out rapidly and by the looks of it, I probably wouldn't survive this. Goodbye thirteen year old Katie Vereeka…

The two gangbangers walked away laughing. What did I do to them to deserve this? If it's because I'm white then why do they even care? My skin color should _not_ affect their lives. Those sick bastards. They won't get away with this. Hopefully.

So much blood oozed out of my body that it became sticky. I was also losing consciousness. My neck became numb too. Because of that, I knew my life was slipping away from me. Each drop of blood that left me was another part of my soul disappearing. I close my eyes. So this was what it felt like to die.

I heard the leaves around me crunch. More people. Maybe they're here to save me. But I knew that was too late. My breaths were already turning into gasps.

"We need to save her," a voice said. It was the girl.

"How?" another voice asked. It sounded like a teenaged male's voice.

"Bite her!" the girl exclaimed.

"Alice, no," the teenaged male said.

There was silence. I had a feeling the girl was glaring at the boy. "If you don't, I will."

"Don't you dare Alice Cullen!"

Alice Cullen? This girl said she can see the future too… And now she was talking about biting me to save my life… No. _No._ It can't be…

"But Edward-"

"_No._ She's only thirteen. The Volturi don't want vampires that age. It's _forbidden_. You know that."

How did this guy know I was thirteen? And his name's Edward… Is his last name Cullen too?

"But Jane is thirteen!" the Alice girl yelled.

"Aro didn't want her power to be wasted. She and Alec are their only exceptions," the Edward guy said.

The Alice girl whimpered. "Carlisle, will you bite her?"

Better not be Carlisle Cullen…

"You heard what Edward said," a male with a slight British accent said.

Yup. Had a similar description to Carlisle's. Who's next? Esme? Emmett? Rosalie? Renesmee? Bella? Jasper?

"That's not fair!" Alice cried. Her voice squeaked.

"I know," Carlisle said soothingly. I heard two bodies collide. Hugging. Then Carlisle began to talk again. "Her heart is about to give out. Let's go."

All but one left. As this last person knelt down next to me, my heart beat got slower and also louder to my ears. It sounded like some kind of drum beating from a traditional Native American dance.

I felt two tiny hands wrap around my face. "I'm sorry I have to do this," the owner of the hands said. It was Alice. "It's going to hurt. I would stay but I have to leave right after I bite you so they won't expect anything."

Before I had time to respond in any way possible, teeth sunk into my neck. Alice grabbed my hand. A burning sensation began to rip through my body.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I Must Confess That I feel Like a Monster

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

My _God_ was it painful! I felt as if twenty knives were being stabbed into my body repetitively and like I was burning alive in some fire. The pain was strong enough to make me imagine I was burning to ashes, my soul slowly slipping out of reach. I wanted the pain to stop. No. I _needed_ it to stop.

On top of all this pain, I had no idea what was going on (or what I was becoming for that matter). Alice, Edward, and Carlisle seemed to be talking about turning me into a vampire. That couldn't be what was happening though. Vampires aren't real.

Right?

I felt someone tug on my neck. Alice's hand squeezed mine tighter. My blood was leaving me slowly, as if someone was sucking it out of me.

I opened my eyes slightly. At first I only saw ink-black hair that was in a pixie cut. The hair spiked out here and there. I looked to my right. A ghastly pale hand held mine. What the hell…?

The teeth were pulled out of my neck. Immediately, Alice stopped holding my hand and I heard gasping. Someone was trying to catch their breath.

"That was hard…" Alice whimpered. She sat up. Her figure was tiny and she looked tiny height-wise too. Her skin was snow-white and her hair was in a pixie cut. It was so black that it almost blended in with the night time background. By the look of her clothing she was a fashionista. Her jeans and shoes were definitely Dolce & Gabbana. But then something caught my eye. In the middle of long, full, black eyelashes were eyes the color of butterscotch.

Yup. She was definitely Alice Cullen of _Twilight._

I won't lie to you. I have read _The Twilight Saga._ It was rather interesting to me. But I wasn't your average Twi-hard who liked it for the Edward/Bella/Jacob love triangle. I liked it because of Alice and Jasper. And now look who was sitting in front of me. Alice Cullen. _The_ Alice Cullen.

Alice wiped away some blood that was still on her lips. My blood. "I have to go now," she said. She quickly covered my slightly jerking body with leaves and dirt. "Try not to jerk so much." She stood up and began to walk away. She suddenly stopped and turned to me. "Stay. Quiet," she said. "You don't want to get caught." And with that, she was gone.

I lied there jerking slightly. Alice made no sound as she left. I closed my eyes again. My gunshot would felt like someone was stitching it up without numbing me first. I felt each time the needle pierced through my skin and it burned when the thread was pulled through. I winced and whimpered when the wound was closed together completely. My neck wound was next. The fire in my body snapped my broken bones back into place. This time I screamed. I couldn't hold it in.

After a while more, the knives began to do their work again. A knife pierced through my heart to make it stop. I screamed. The scream carried out through the forest. I was able to tell by the way the trees shook and how the birds quickly flew away from me. Then suddenly, the pain stopped.

My eyes fluttered open. It was still night time. The trees above me were no longer blurry like they used to be to my weak eyes; they were perfectly clear. I didn't need my glasses and contacts anymore. Well, that's good I guess. I absolutely hated those things. They got in the way of_ everything._

I pushed the leaves away from my body and wiped the dirt off too. How was I able to move again? Slowly, I sat up. No pain. I put my hand on my neck. It was no longer broken. I looked down at my gunshot wound. My pajama shirt was still bloody but the skin was smooth and snow-white where the wound used to be.

Wait.

The skin was snow-white.

Frightened, I stood up as fast as I could, almost falling over because it was _too_ fast and even_ too_ graceful. For a human that is. I ran as fast I was able to to my house. Everything was extremely clear even though my pace was probably too fast for a human to see. I made no noise while running also. The theory of what I became was becoming even truer by the minute.

I reached my house in a matter of two minutes. I opened the door as silently as I could. As soon as I walked in, I noticed my hearing skills increased. I heard my dad's snoring from all the way downstairs and I heard two hearts pounding, one after the other like they were both drumsticks beating a drum. When I reached upstairs where all the bedrooms were, I turned to my left and walked in my parents' room. My mom was sleeping somewhat peacefully. How stupid I was for not checking her room first before running out to the forest.

I began seeing images that seemed to be coming from my parents' heads. Both of them were about me. How long was I gone?

My dad's laptop was open to Microsoft Word. I was able to read everything from where I was standing. It was a MISSING poster for me. Apparently I've been gone for two days. Did the pain really last that long? It didn't seem like it.

I sat down on a chair near my parents' bed. Watching them sleep was something I felt like I had to do. Images of me played in both their heads over and over again. Some were dreams and some were nightmares. The dreams were just memories they shared with me. The nightmares were them just fretting over what happened to me. Was I murdered? Was I kidnapped? Was I raped? Did I run away? The possibilities in their heads were endless.

After about two minutes I realized what I was doing. My eyes widened at the thought. How was I able to read minds now?

I began to grow frightened. I was scared that I became something dangerous but I didn't want to believe it. Unfortunately, the fact that I was able to read minds was forcing me to. It reminded me of Edward Cullen and what he was.

No. I couldn't be what he was. They're not real.

_But you saw Alice Cullen,_ I reminded myself.

I sighed and shook a little. My parents shook too. They were having nightmares at the moment and were worried. I walked over to their bed, worried too. Was I suddenly like Jasper Hale who could feel people's emotions? Can I give them off too? I calmed myself down and the room had a peaceful and calm atmosphere again. My parents were no longer worried. They were calm like me. Then it's true. I can manipulate and feel people's emotions.

My hands went on my parents' faces. Their skin was hot. Fever? Hmm. They didn't look sick. They both started shaking a little and their skin where my hand was lost some color. Was I _that cold?_ To make sure I wasn't just making my theory up, I thought through what happened with Alice. I met her when I was in the tree but I fell and was shot by two gangbangers. When I was near death, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice began to talk about what to do with me. Carlisle and Edward didn't agree with Alice so they left. Alice bit my neck and knives, fire, needles, and thread did their thing. Or at least felt like it. Alice was gone when I woke up.

My parents grew worried again. My eyes widened at what they're minds portrayed. They were thinking _exactly_ what I was thinking. I switched to another thought. Ice cream. Chocolate. Everyone loves ice cream and chocolate (at least you better. Or else I'll hunt ya down!). Again, my parents were thinking what I was thinking. That meant I was like Renesmee Cullen in a way. I was able to show people my thoughts just like her.

Suddenly, a sweet smell flooded to my nose. I pulled my hands away from my parents' faces and covered my smelling tool. As the blood flooded back to my parents' cold faces, the smell became unbearable. I never smelled this sweet smell before. It was unrecognizable to me. As the blood ran through my parents' bodies, I knew what the source of the smell was. My throat began to feel like someone was scratching it from the inside. I _needed_ that thing the smell came from.

I needed to get out of the room before I killed my parents.

I ran out and then across the hall. After securely locking my bedroom door, I lied down in my bed. I only needed one other thing proven to me before I concluded if my theory of what I became was true or not.

I closed my eyes. Visions popped in my head. They weren't dreams though; I was still awake. But something was still off about these visions. I wasn't thinking them up myself. They had that future-seeing aura to them. Most of them were about a family of vampires that lived in northern Chicago. There were four dark-haired ones and two blondes. Three women and three men. Two of them were the leaders and parents of the family. The rest were "children". None of them were actually related but they dated someone in the family. Their names came to me. Rip was with Renee, Demi was with Joe, and Taylor was with Jackson. My visions soon turned to other people. One was a female vampire with long, black hair and butterscotch eyes. Another one was a vampire also. He had black skater hair and red eyes. The eight others I saw weren't vampires. They seemed like your average humans to me. There was a girl with dark brown hair, a girl with black hair with gold highlights, a girl with dyed red hair, a girl with gold hair similar to mine, and a girl with dyed black hair. There were only three boys. Two with dark brown hair and one with black hair with light brown tips. All of their eye colors varied in hues of green, blue, and brown. Something inside me told me I would be seeing all these people sometime in my life but I had a feeling that wouldn't be very soon.

My visions suddenly changed to three other people. Two girls and one boy. They weren't vampires and they _seemed_ like humans. The boy had a mop of blonde hair on his head. One girl had dark brown hair with light brown tips while the other had medium brown hair with black tips. She stuck out to me the most. The girl with the medium brown hair with black tips I mean. For some reason I had a feeling I was going to meet her soon. I had a feeling I was to meet all three of them soon. _Very_ soon.

When I opened my eyes, it was the crack of dawn. Sun streamed in through the window. I had no sleep at all and I was still wide awake. Sighing, I got up to see what I looked like in my full body mirror. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what I saw.

I looked straight at my reflection. I gasped. Was that really me? I was so _beautiful._ My hair was more gold, straighter, and smoother than before. My eyelashes seemed to be fuller and longer too. Also, my eyebrows were so perfect that it looked like I would never have to get them done ever again. Then I caught sight of my teeth. Yes! They were no longer crooked. No braces for me! I looked at the rest of my body. My chest was more bust and I had the stomach figure and legs most girls would be jealous of. The shirt I was wearing was bloodier than I thought. It also made me notice my skin. I was pale as a human but not like this. As a human I at least had some peachy tone to my skin. Not anymore. All of my pigment was gone. My skin was so white that it looked like the color of pure, fresh snow. It also began to sparkle as the sun crept down onto it. Tiny crystals formed on my body (at least that's what it seemed like to me). They reflected onto the walls and made my room brighter.

My eyes suddenly caught my attention. My mouth dropped a little. The last time I looked in the mirror they weren't as big as they are now. My eyes were the kind of big that many girls would _love_ to have to their shape. They were wide and round._ Beautiful._ But that's not what concerned me. The color was what concerned me the most. Last time they were a dark gray that humans rarely had. Now, they were a very, very bright blood-shot red.

My theory of what I thought I became was true then. I was for sure no longer human. I was a vampire.

A young, dangerous, newborn vampire.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Monster" by Skillet**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When She Was Just a Girl She Expected the World but It Flew Away From Her Reach So She Ran Away in Her Sleep

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

I looked like a fucking fairy.

That was the only thing I hated about Stephenie Meyer's version of vampires. In her story, vampires sparkle. Well, looking at me now I guess that was true. _Twilight_ is the only story I heard of that vampires sparkle though. In all the other ones I've read, they burn to ashes once the sunlight hits their skin.

So _The Twilight Saga_ is real. I saw Alice Cullen, I heard Edward and Carlisle Cullen, and here I was, sparkling in front of the mirror. That was all the proof I needed.

I had to run away. I was a newborn vampire and according to _Twilight_ and other vampire stories I've read, newborns are the strongest and most dangerous vampires out there. If that was true, then I might kill my parents. I couldn't do that.

As quickly as I was able to, I changed out of my pajamas and into black, knee-length shorts and a black tank-top. Just in case the summer nights of Chicago got chilly, I grabbed a pink and black button-down that had elbow-length sleeves. I brushed through my gold hair, put it in a low ponytail, grabbed my cell phone, and opened my bedroom window. I heard footsteps walk down the hallway. My parents were awake. I sat on the window ledge and looked around my room. My laptop sat at my desk next to my bed and my TV was in front. Man, I was going to miss this place. Quickly, I jumped out of the window as someone began to turn the doorknob of my room.

I landed on both of my feet once I reached the ground. No sound was made. My parents began mumbling about something.

"Who locked Katie's door?" my mom asked.

I heard the doorknob being turned again. "I don't know. The door was open last night," my dad said.

How was I able to hear everything from down here? Oh. Right. I _really_ need to get used to this sensitive hearing thing.

I quickly ran into the forest. Everything would've been a blur to my human eyes but thanks to my vampire ones, it was clear. I _still_ couldn't get over how clear everything was. Glasses had been a major need for me since I was three and somewhere in between those ten years, I forgot what it was like _not_ to need them.

The more I ran, the more anger welled up inside me. Where was Alice? I needed someone to guide me through my newborn stage. What if I went crazy? What if I killed someone by accident? What if the amount of people I killed began to be noticeable? What if I was noticed?

The newborn stage was full of what-ifs.

Suddenly I reached a meadow. I sat down in the middle of it, not caring if someone walked by and saw my sparkling skin. The anger that was welling up inside me got stronger. Shaking, I put my hands to my head and wrapped my fists tightly around my hair. Hissing and growling noises came out of my mouth. I let out a screech.

I was angry at everything. I _hated_ everything. I hated the fact that I would no longer age. I hated the fact that I would never be able to make a family of my own. I hated the burning in my throat. I hated my sparkling skin that made me look like a fucking fairy. Most of all, I hated Alice Cullen.

Sure she saved my life. But look at me. I was a sparkling fairy. I won't age and make a family of my own. I can't go to school anymore because I can't age. Teachers, staff, and students would begin to notice after a while. I could always go to another school but then that meant I would have to repeat eighth grade and learn everything all over again and I _really_ don't feel like doing that. The worst thing about all of this is that I have to _kill_ just to get what I need to feed. Because of that, I can't see my parents or friends. What if I killed them by accident?

The bushes in the forest began to move. Still shaking, I looked over to them. A deer with small antlers was there, eating berries. The burning in my throat increased. I wrapped my hands around it and stared at the deer. The burning became intolerable. The deer looked more and more delicious by the second.

I stood up and bolted towards the deer. The deer looked up for a second and ran into the forest. My sensitive sense of smell helped me find it. Within seconds it was in my arms. I had to tackle it to the ground. As I did that, my pink and black plaid button-down flew out of my hands and my ponytail became messed up. I put those to the back of my mind and snapped the deer's neck. It died instantly. Not being able to hold myself back anymore, I bit into the deer's flesh.

Ahh. You know, blood doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would. It flooded into my mouth as soon as I bit the deer's neck. Biting the neck felt like biting into a banana. No joke. To me, it was squishy and soft and easy to bite into. Must be a vampire thing. The blood was sweet and a little bit on the fruity side. Maybe it was because of the berries it ate? Who knows. As long as it tasted good. That was all I cared about.

I continued to suck until there was no more blood left. While pulling away, I wiped my mouth with my hand just in case some blood lingered on my lips. I looked at my hand. No blood. Just snow-white skin. Wow. I was pretty neat for a first-timer.

I fixed my ponytail and walked over to where my shirt landed. It was a little dirty but that was fixed after I wiped away the loose dirt. I put it on. I didn't want to lose it again. After I buttoned it up until it was just under my breasts, I began to walk back to the meadow. Jeez. It was farther than I thought. I guess that's what vampire speed does to you.

As I walked, some of my anger came back. It wasn't as bad as before; it was probably that bad because I was thirsty. With this anger came sadness. I thought of more things that had been taken away from me. Besides my family and friends, the day I would finally be able to drive was gone. You have to be at least fifteen to take driver's Ed. I was only thirteen. My favorite foods and drinks were taken away from me too. As a vampire, I can only drink blood. No more sour skittles. No more Dr. Pepper. No more pizza. No more spaghetti. No more chicken noodle soup. No more hot Cheetos. No more takis. No more root beer. No more Reese's Peanut Butter cups. There were too many no mores. The biggest thing that was taken away from me was the ability to love properly. Thirteen is the age you find your first boyfriend. Not husband. I was really looking forward to finding the perfect guy too.

Thanks immortality for taking my life away. I hate you too.

Once I reached the sunny meadow, I stopped in my tracks in the shade the forest trees provided. I heard laughing coming from the other side. Just in case they were humans, I backed up deeper into the forest. I didn't want to get caught. I crossed my arms and waited for something to happen. The laughing grew louder and then suddenly a girl and a boy came out into the meadow. Their skin didn't sparkle and because of that I knew they were humans. The boy was taller than the girl and his hair was darker too. It was black with light brown tips. The girl had blonde hair similar to mine. Her eyes were royal blue. Both of them looked around my age.

Wait a minute. I knew where I've seen these two before. They were in one of the visions I had last night. My eyes widened.

So I _can_ see the future.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Paradise" by Coldplay**

**Please comment! I love feedback :)**

**-Dommy**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lights Will Guide You Home

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

The girl looked at me. "Hey, look at that freaky girl just standing there!" She pointed at me.

The boy looked at me through squinted eyes. He was rather attractive if I do say so myself. "Why is she staring at us?" he asked while he stopped squinting.

The girl shrugged. "Do you think she's gonna move?" she asked.

That made me realize how statue-like I was. I stayed the way I was anyway.

"I don't know," the boy said. "Look how pale she is."

Shit.

The girl squinted. "Dude, her eyes are red!"

Double shit.

I read the girl's mind. It was full of all sorts of things. It showed what dangers her and the boy went through and how they ended up here. She was also planning an attack on me. Why the hell would she attack someone she doesn't even know?

I looked into the future quickly. All I saw was me saying the word "pain". What did that have to do with anything? Well, if the vision of me seeing these two came true then hopefully this will be true too.

"I'm gonna go interrogate her," the girl said.

"Okay," the boy replied. He seemed a little nervous.

The girl walked slowly towards me. The closer she got the more nervous she became. She was still planning on attacking me though. I grew nervous myself. What if the vision wasn't true and I just though it up subconsciously? Then what would I do?

The girl was halfway towards me. I sighed. Here goes nothing. "Pain," I whispered.

Suddenly, the girl through herself back onto the ground and curled in a ball. She began to scream bloody murder. Trees shook and animals ran farther away from us. I stared at the girl as the boy knelt down by her side. He looked at me.

"What did you do?!" he exclaimed.

I quickly turned around and ran away as fat as I could. You know, the ability to give off emotions comes in handy. The farther I ran the quieter the girl's screams became. Finally, they stopped altogether.

I had a feeling I was going to see those two again.

I slowed down to a walk. Not a lot of sun seeped through the trees. Once the sun hit my skin, the sparkles were gone within seconds.

Suddenly, the stench of dog filled my nose. I've never smelled something so atrocious in my life. It smelled worse than when someone left their shit in the toilet for too long. I began to follow it thanks to curiosity. The closer I was the worst it got. I turned the sharp corner the path I was taking led to. I stopped in my tracks. A tall, shirtless teenager was standing in front of me. His skin was tan and it seemed like his heritage was from the Native Americans. His dark hair was short and he ran his hand through it sometimes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jacob Black."

My eyes widened.

Jacob chuckled. "What? You've never seen a werewolf before?"

I shook my head slowly. Again, Jacob chuckled, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here all the way in southern Chicago?" I asked.

"Alice asked me to check on you," Jacob said.

My eyes widened even more. "So… _The Twilight Saga_ is for sure real?"

Jacob nodded.

"Every single character wasn't made up?"

"We're all real."

"Then how did Stephenie Meyer know about you guys?" I asked. "Doesn't your existence – and mine I should add – have to be kept a secret?"

Jacob started to laugh. "Ah Stephenie is just some phony we found," he said. "Bella was the one who wrote the books. The Volturi said she was allowed to publish them as long as she found a human willing to pretend to be the author. We found Stephenie Meyer and then everything took off from there."

My face softened. Wow. That Stephenie Meyer woman was a good actress then.

"Do the actors and actresses in the movies look like the rest of you?" I asked.

"Kinda," Jacob said. "That Taylor Lautner dude is shorter than me though. By a lot. And the girl who plays Alice is too tall. Ashley Greene's her name right?"

"By how much?" I asked, ignoring the last part.

"Eight inches," Jacob said.

My eyes widened again. "Jeez! That's a huge difference! Alice is shorter than me and I'm five-one!"

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you see Alice the night the gangbangers attacked you?"

"It was too dark when I was human and I only caught a glimpse of her when she bit me," I said.

Jacob nodded and turned away a little. "Well, I better get going now. Alice told me to tell you to start heading towards northern Chicago. It'll be better for you there."

I started to turn away too. "Alright. Thanks. Tell Alice I said hi."

Jacob nodded and smiled. "Will do."

The two of us turned away from each other. But then I thought of something. Turning back I said, "Hey Jacob?"

He turned back to face me.

"You know what I am right?" I asked.

Jacob laughed. "Of course. You're a newborn vampire. Keep in mind I killed a lot at one time." He winked.

I giggled for the first time as a vampire. "Yeah, yeah. Whatevs."

Jacob chuckled and turned away. He began to run and within seconds he was gone.

While walking, I checked the GPS on my phone to see which way North was. Amazingly, I was going the right way. Excited, I began to run.

It took about two and a half days to reach northern Chicago. Of course I hunted animals along the way. I made one mistake and drained a human but luckily, it was a druggie. According to his thoughts, no one loved him. That meant no one will miss him even though he's dead. I will admit: I was scared about getting caught drinking him. I disposed of his body quickly and ran.

Once I reached northern Chicago, I immediately felt safer. The gangs here weren't as bad as the gangs in southern Chicago which I was grateful for. Now, my past didn't have to haunt me as much.

I trudged through the forest I was in. Even though it was night time, I didn't want to be caught. Also, I had a feeling I would find something in here. Not a bad thing. A good thing.

The sun started to rise when I heard laughter. It sounded like wind chimes swinging back and forth. That meant it wasn't human laughter. Human laughter was too bland. I followed it, quickening my pace. It led me to a rather larger house. There were four floors and each floor had a window with a balcony.

I saw a window certain move. As a doorknob turned, I backed up slowly. Someone was watching me. Someone was watching me. Someone was watching me. Some. One. Was. Watching. Ing. Me.

The door opened, making me freeze in my tracks. A man with dark brown hair that was gelled back walked out. He looked to be in his thirties. A smile swept across his face.

"Hello Katie," he said. "Do you remember me? Alice told us she saw you having a vision about my family and me."

Oh my god.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Fix You" by Coldplay**

**I start my first day of sophmore year tomorrow so I updated this chapter to celebrate :D**

**-Dommy**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Home, Home, Where I Wanted to Go

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Rip Bagans," the man said. "My wife is Renee. We're the 'parents' of this family. Demi is married to Joe Carter and Taylor is married to Jackson Letchworth."

"And how old are all of you?" I asked.

"I was bitten at thirty-one and Renee at thirty. Demi was eighteen and Joe was twenty-one. Taylor was nineteen and Jackson was twenty."

Ugh. That meant nobody was near my age. "What do the rest of you look like?"

"Well why don't you come in and find out?" Rip smiled and opened the door wider for me.

Hesitantly, I walked in. Immediately I looked around. Everything was perfectly clean and there were no smudges anywhere, not even on the windows. From the corner of my eye I saw five people with red eyes sitting and standing around a black couch. Standing was two girls and a boy. Actually, two women and a man I should say. The older woman looked to be around Rip's age. Renee. She gave me a comforting smile as she used her hand to move her dark hair away from her face. The other woman had black hair and she wore it long and had side bangs. The man had black hair too but his was short and spikey. Two blondes sat on the couch. One was a woman and one was a man. Both of them thought they owned the world we live in. Just for that I wanted to pull hard on their curls.

I whispered to Rip, "Who are they?" and bobbed my head towards the blondes.

"Taylor and Jackson Letchworth. The two with the black hair are Demi and Joe Carter. The woman by herself is my wife Renee," Rip whispered.

Renee looked at me, her smile widening. "We've been expecting you. Alice Cullen told us you were coming."

"Who is this girl?" Taylor asked in a rather snobby manner.

"This is Katie Vereeka," Rip said. He put a hand on my shoulder. It made me realize how tall he was. I was only up to his mid-chest.

"_That's_ the Katie Vereeka we've been waiting for?" Taylor asked. "I pictured someone much taller."

I glared at her.

Renee saw my face. "Be nice Taylor," she said.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Can you guys tell me who you are exactly?" I asked.

"We're the Chicago Coven," Joe said.

"But we don't usually refer to ourselves as a coven," Demi said.

"We refer to ourselves as a family," Jackson said.

Jeez, it sounded like they were speaking from a script.

"Can I ask one question?" I asked.

"Of course," Rip said, looking down at me.

"How do you know Alice Cullen?"

"We're good friends with the Cullens," Demi said.

"Well, I read all the _Twilight_ books and apparently they're true," I said. "Carlisle invited a whole bunch of vampires to witness Renesmee. Why weren't you there?"

"Didn't she say she was going to ask _one_ question?" Taylor whispered to Jackson.

"Taylor!" Renee scolded. Demi rolled her eyes.

"We met them two years later," Rip Said.

"How tall is Renesmee now?" I asked.

"About the height of your average eight year old girl," Rip said. He looked at his family. "I think it's time to get Katie situated."

They all nodded.

I followed Rip to the fourth floor. He guided me to the room that had a balcony. The walls were white and the couch that was in there was black. It sat behind a coffee table. CD and DVD racks were all over the place and on the wall hung a flat-screen TV. In the corner of the room was a piano keyboard.

"The keyboard was a gift from Edward Cullen," Rip said.

"I don't know how to play," I said quietly.

Rip smiled and patted my back. "We'll teach you."

I walked farther into the room. The sun was brighter and it began to make my skin sparkle. Rip's sparkled too as he followed me. I looked through CDs and DVDs. They were all some of my favorites.

"Alice told us you like all of these," Rip said.

"How does she know so much about me?" I asked, still looking at the CDs.

"You've been in her visions since you were ten," Rip said.

I looked at him, surprised. "Seriously?"

Rip nodded. "At least that's what she told us."

I walked over to the coffee table that was in front of the couch. I picked up the remote that lied on it and turned the flat-screen on. _Pretty Little Liars_ was on. The HD was strong and perfect and the sound made me think I was in a movie theater.

"We also bought clothes for you and we put them in the closet," Rip said.

"I don't know how to thank you for all of this," I said.

"Just joining our family and staying is enough," Rip said.

I looked at him. "You sure?"

Rip chuckled while shaking his head. "Of course."

Before he could realize what I was doing, I hugged him tightly. He picked me up and hugged me just as tight while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came," Rip said.

I smiled. "Me too."

Rip put me down and patted my back. "Have fun," he said. He walked out of my room.

I sat down on the couch, resting my feet against the coffee table. I watched the rest of the _Pretty Little Liars_ episode. In the end, I ended up watching the whole marathon.

Two weeks passed. My blood diet wasn't your average vampire diet. Most of the time I would drink animal blood but when I was _too_ thirsty I went along with the Chicago Coven's diet and drank human blood. Sometimes I felt bad for killing a human but other times my vampire nature took over and I didn't. _Especially_ if the human was a douche bag.

I was also on the news every night. My parents had a search party looking for me. They found barely any evidence for where I could've gone. I'm not surprised. They just found some blood in the forest that belonged to me.

Man. Those gangbangers will be "innocent" forever and those search parties will be searching for eternity.

Rip and I were the only ones home while everyone else went hunting. Something was lingering on my mind. I stopped on the stairs and peered around the first floor. Rip was reading a newspaper in the kitchen they never used to cook in. I walked up to him.

He smiled at me. "Good morning."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, sitting at the island.

Rip put his newspaper down. "Ask away."

"How did you meet the Cullens?"

"We just ran into them on a hunting trip one day," Rip said. "My family and I were in Forks at the time."

"Did you have a favorite?" I asked.

Rip chuckled. "I liked them all the same."

"How was Alice?"

"She took a liking to us," Rip said. "That's probably why she told Jacob to tell you to head north. After the gangbanger incident she didn't want you to stay in the south."

"Do you know what happened to her after she bit me?"

Rip nodded. "She stopped by and told us before telling her family. She felt guilty about it. She was also scared for her family's reaction. She knew they wouldn't take it too well."

I frowned. "What did she see them do to her?"

"She didn't say. But she didn't look too happy," Rip said. "She's scared about another thing too."

"Which is…?"

"The demigods."

I gave him a confused look. "The hell are those?"

"Have you ever read the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians books?_" Rip asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, they're about children who have one mortal parent and one immortal parent. That immortal parent is a Greek god," Rip explained.

"Don't tell me this series is real too," I said.

"It is," Rip said while nodding slowly.

"Why would Alice be afraid of them?" I asked.

"They're out to get her," Rip said.

"For what reason?"

"You know how the Volturi don't like vampires that are younger than sixteen?"

I nodded.

"Luckily _they_ don't know about you," Rip said. "But the demigods do and they agree with the Volturi's rules. Instead of killing you though, they're going to kill Alice for changing you. They're giving you a chance."

"Can't we save Alice?" I asked, worried.

Rip shrugged. "Maybe. You could always use your powers Alice told us about to protect her. How strong is your future telling?"

I paused and searched. Visions of werewolves popped into my head.

"Well, I can see werewolves," I said.

"Then your future telling is stronger than Alice's. She can't see werewolves," Rip said.

"Can Alice see these demigod things?" I asked.

Rip shook his head. "She knows about them because of a letter she got. Rumor has it that they're throwing a surprise party for a certain demigod soon. She's very special though. _Both_ her parents are Greek gods. Supposedly she's the one to kill Alice."

My eyes widened. "We_ need_ to find Alice!"

Rip chuckled. "Good luck with that. She ran away from home after her family found out what she did to you. No one has seen her since." And with that, Rip walked up the stairs.

"But I _will_ find her," I whispered to myself. "She's in my future."

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Clocks" by Coldplay**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

You Held Me Down and Screamed You Wanted Me to Die

* * *

**Hola dear friends! I have some things to discuss. **

**1. The teachers where I live are on strike so I had a lot of extra time to write this chapter.**

**2. Someone mentioned I need to "get my facts straight" because the-child-of-two-gods demigod was called a demigod when she should be called a god. That was actually done on purpose. It's supposed to show that the vampires are somewhat uninformed about the demigod business. Also, my friend (who is actually writing this with me but she doesn't have a fanfiction account) and I didn't want to call her a "god" or "goddess" I should say because she isn't exactly a goddess of anything.**

**3. Thank you Reading-is-4-life for the reviews!**

**-Dommy  
**

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

I snuck out of the house the next day. Luckily the majority of the Chicago Coven was stull hunting. Rip was doing laundry and the machines were too loud to be able to hear my tiptoeing steps. He didn't even notice when I closed the door.

Once outside, I started running towards a meadow I saw in a vision last night. Someone was coming to visit me today. Hopefully they will be on time.

It took only two minutes for me to find the meadow. I stood in between the trees and waited. Only five more minutes and then my visitor would arrive. Did she know I was here already? Who knows.

Four minutes…

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" I muttered. Why was she taking so long?

Three minutes…

I started to pace. I _hated_ waiting. Being patient wasn't my thing. Waiting made the seconds feel like minutes, minutes fell like hours, and hours feel like days.

Two minutes…

My vision of the future grew clearer by the second. She was near.

One minutes…

"Walk faster," I whispered.

Thirty seconds…

Twigs began to snap and bushes started to rustle. She was close. Very close. Just ten more seconds.

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One…" I whispered.

A tiny figure appeared on the other side of the tiny meadow. A black, spikey, pixie cut sat atop her head. Her skin sparkled as the sun hit it. From where I was standing I could see her eye color perfectly. Bright, warm butterscotch.

"I knew you would be here," Alice Cullen said.

"I knew you knew," I said, walking up to her. "Don't forget I can see the future too."

Alice walked and met me halfway. Man, she _was_ short. She had to be at least four foot ten. That's shorter than me!

All of a sudden, I was wrapped in a tight hug. I jumped back a little, not expecting it. Damn psychic skills.

I'm sorry I put you through all of that," Alice said quietly.

The anger I had when I was only a day old came back to me. I started shaking. Alice looked up at me, eyes wide. She saw what was going to happen but yet she didn't move away. Talk about brave.

Suddenly, I screeched angrily. It echoed throughout the meadow. I pushed Alice away from me and she fell to the ground. I immediately tried to attack her but she outstretched her arms and held me up. Damn it. I _really_ wanted to bite that fucking head off.

"You bitch!" I screamed. Alice made no reaction. I struggled in her arms. "You _should_ be sorry! You made me go through all that pain alone! Almost everything was taken away from me!"

Alice pushed me away from her and then sat up. I tried to attack her again. I was out of luck. She grabbed my wrists and held me out arms-length. She looked at me with a stern look on her face.

"Katie, calm down," she said.

I stopped screeching but the shaking continued. I looked down at the ground. "I can't."

Alice pulled me in for a hug. I felt a tiny hand rub my back.

"It's okay," Alice whispered. "Your newborn instincts are just taking over."

I rested my head on Alice's shoulder. "How long will my 'newborn instincts' last?"

"About a year," Alice said.

I sighed. We sat in silence for a while. Alice's sparkling skin began to get blinding. Was my skin like that too? On another note, what happened to Alice once her family found out about me? How harsh were they?

"What did your family do when they found out what you did to me?" I asked.

Alice fidgeted in her seat.

"Did they hurt you?"

She flinched. "No…" she said quietly. "Carlisle would never hurt us. He just yelled at me about how I put our family in danger."

The incident replayed in Alice's head. She and Carlisle were alone in his office. Carlisle scolded her and Alice and I jumped at his volume back in the present. In the memory, Alice covered her face with her hands. She cried silently, probably hoping Carlisle wouldn't hear her. Carlisle forced her to look at him. When she took her hands away, her face wasn't wet. I started to wonder why but then I remembered vampires can't produce tears. That's too bad. Tears usually help everything flow out better. The memory ended after Alice stood up while Carlisle was in mid-sentence. She raced out of the room, Carlisle yelling after her. Her whole family stared at her as she raced out of the house.

I looked up at Alice. Her eyes were closed and I could imagine a single tear streaming down her face.

"Did you see anyone trying to get you back home?" I asked.

Alice nodded and looked at me. "Mostly Edward. I ignored the visions though. I didn't wanna deal with him. He's Carlisle's favorite and everyone knows that."

"Oh Alice. Don't say that." I hugged her tighter. "What did Jasper do?"

"He wouldn't talk to me," Alice said.

I gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"He's… He's not a big fan of newborns. Especially when they're as young as you," Alice said.

I frowned. What an asshole.

"I'm scared though," Alice said. "The demigods are after me. I can't see 'em in my future but I know about them because of letter I got. It was signed by one of the Greek gods."

"Why do you think you can't see 'em?" I asked.

"It's probably just like why I can't see the werewolves. I was a human so I can see humans. I am a vampire so I could see vampires. But I was never a werewolf so I can't see werewolves. I was never a demigod so that's probably why I can't see 'em," Alice explained.

"That's so scary," I said.

"I know," Alice said. She buried her face in the crook of my neck. "They're gonna kill me."

I hugged Alice tighter and rubbed her back. Poor girl. I've never seen her this frightened before. Well, I should say I've never _read_ about her being this frightened.

"Do you wanna see the Chicago Coven?" I asked.

Alice looked at me, eyes pleading. "Can I? Please?"

I nodded. The two of us stood up. I grabbed Alice's hand and guided her through the way I came. We stayed quiet the whole walk. When we reached the house, two more cars than before sat in the driveway. Everyone was home. I could smell each and every one of their scents. Alice could too. She squeezed my hand.

"What if they don't like me anymore?" Alice asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I created a young newborn!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "If Rip still likes you then I'm sure everyone else will too."

"Taylor and Jackson won't…" Alice murmured.

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

I opened the door to the house. Alice stayed behind me. In seconds, four pairs of worried eyes were on me. Taylor and Jackson were able to care less that I was gone.

"Katie Vereeka, where have you been? Renee and I have been worried – Alice." Rip's face softened. "What are you doing here?"

Alice peeked over my shoulder. "I – I came to visit."

"You're alive," Taylor said.

We all gave her a confused look.

"We didn't think you would survive the torture your family probably put you through," Jackson said. A smirk was on his face.

Alice's eyes widened.

"You guys are jackasses," Demi said. She looked at Alice. "Only they thought that. Just ignore them."

Rip walked up to Alice. He outstretched his arms and Alice went into them reluctantly. Rip picked her up. A smile spread across Alice's face as she hugged his neck and rested her head on Rip's shoulder.

"We're glad you're okay," Rip said. He put her down.

"So Alice," Taylor said. She smirked. "About those demigods."

Alice flinched and grabbed Rip's hand and my hand. Her grip was hard.

"Are they gonna kill you or what?" Jackson asked.

Alice didn't say anything. She stared at them wide-eyed.

"That's not funny guys," Joe said.

Taylor ignored him. Her smirk kept Alice's eyes on her. "Well, I hope they kill you Alice. That will be a sight to see."

Alice winced. Rip wrapped an arm around her while she buried her face in his chest.

"That's enough Taylor," Renee scolded.

Taylor and Jackson laughed.

"You guys are assholes," I said angrily. I walked over to the two of them. "What if you were in Alice's situation? How would you feel if someone told you they hoped someone killed you?"

"That'll never happen," Jackson said.

I crossed my arms. "How do you know?"

Taylor laughed. "Katie hun, we're not stupid enough to turn a young teen into a vampire."

"Alice isn't stupid!" Demi exclaimed. "She was only trying to save Katie's life!"

Taylor and Jackson rolled their eyes.

I scowled. "You know what? I really do hope someone kills you both. And I'm not just saying that because of what I asked you earlier."

"Well don't get your hopes up too high," Jackson said.

I slapped both him and Taylor across their faces.

Taylor's mouth dropped. An angry look spread across her face as she put a hand to her cheek. "Rip!" she yelled. "You _so_ saw that!"

Rip didn't say anything. Alice was looking at us now.

"You little prick!" Taylor yelled at me.

"Taylor, leave her alone. She's only a newborn," Renee said.

"I don't give a shit!" Taylor yelled.

All of a sudden, hands wrapped around my neck. I was thrown against the wall. I tried to squirm away but Taylor's strong grip held me in place. Her angry face kind of scared me. If you held something next to it surely that something would burst into flames.

"_You're_ the one who should die!" Taylor spat. "You ruined this family!"

"_Me?_ How did_ I_ do that?" I yelled. I started to kick Taylor. It had no effect on her.

"By just _joining_!" Taylor yelled.

"That's not a good reason!" I screamed.

Renee, Demi, and Joe came over and tried to pull Taylor away from me. Jackson sat on the couch, enjoying the show. Rip held Alice in his arms. She looked at Taylor in fear.

"Taylor, let Katie go," Renee said.

"No!" Taylor screeched. "The bitch needs to die!"

I tried searching through Taylor's mind. She really did have no reason for wanting me dead. She's just a bitch who thinks the world revolves around her.

I pulled my legs up and quickly kicked Taylor away from me. She hit the floor hard. As soon as I landed on the floor, I ran towards her. She stood up. We collided together. Our hissing and growling mixed in with each other's. No one could tell which growl and hiss belonged to which person. Taylor bit my wrist and I started to scream. Joe tried pulling me away.

"No!" I yelled. I pushed him back gently. "I got this."

Joe followed my instructions. Demi hugged him tightly.

I bit Taylor's neck. She pulled away from my wrist and screamed. I began to tug, scaring her.

"Rip! She's trying to tear my head off!" she yelled.

Rip stayed where he was. He knew I wasn't going to really do what Taylor believed.

The belief stayed in Taylor's head. "Jackson! Do something!"

Jackson pulled my head away from Taylor. Taylor breathed heavily, trying to calm her nerves. Jackson threw me across the house. My body collided with Renee's and together we flew into the wall. We made a giant hole. I sat up in Renee's lap and looked at Taylor. Jackson held her close. Rip and Alice came over and helped Renee and I out of the hole in the wall. Shit. How were we going to fix that?

Alice wrapped an arm around me. "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded.

Jackson, Joe, and Demi held Taylor in place as she tried to come at me again. "Die you fucking bitch!" she screamed. "I want you to die! Get the fuck out of our lives!"

I crossed my arms. "I'll let you kill me when you actually have a legit reason for wanting me dead."

Taylor growled. She kept trying to force her way out of everyone's grip.

"Jackson, take Taylor to your room," Rip said. He looked angry. I've never see him like that. "She needs to clean her act up."

Jackson nodded and he and Taylor walked up to the second floor.

Renee turned to Alice. "Sorry you had to see that," she said. "She doesn't usually do that. I promise."

Alice shook her head. "It's fine."

Rip looked down at me. "You okay?"

I nodded.

"Just ignore her," Rip said. He wrapped an arm around Renee.

"Will do." I smiled. "I can't wait to start."

Rip, Renee, Joe, Demi, and Alice laughed.

"Would you like to stay with us for a while Alice?" Demi asked.

"Sure. Thank you," Alice said.

"You can share a room with me," I said. "C'mon."

I grabbed Alice's hand and guided her to my room on the fourth floor. She sat on my couch as I rummaged through my closet.

"We're gonna have to share clothes," I said.

"That's fine," Alice said.

"Hopefully they're not _that_ big on you." I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. "Here." I threw them at Alice.

She caught them without even trying. "Thanks."

I left the room so she could change. I was able to hear Jackson's mind even though we were two floors apart. I almost gasped at what he thought. I covered my mouth with my hands.

_Alice needs to be dead. She created a fucking monster. Once she's dead, Katie will be next._

I whimpered and ran back into the room. Alice was done changing and she sat on the couch. I hugged her tightly. The force made her sit back a little.

"Katie? What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

I hugged her tighter.

"Katie."

"Nothing," I said too quickly. I pulled away from the hug.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "You sure?"

I nodded.

Alice sighed and turned on the TV. I sat next to her and rested my head on her lap. Boy did I hate lying to her.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "The Last Song I'm Wasting On You" by Evanescence**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I Like Talking About You

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

A week passed. July was almost here. I never told Alice what Jackson thought; I told nobody actually. I didn't want to start any more drama so I kept it to myself. Besides, Taylor would've bitten my head off for _sure_ if I said something negative about her mate.

Is there a good thing to this? Yup. The wall was repaired. Luckily, the construction workers just gave us weird and confused looks instead of asking what happened. And don't worry, the Chicago Coven and I hid our red eyes from them.

Alice and I were in my room. She wore black flats and navy blue skinny jeans. Her white blouse was covered by some fancy black vest thing I couldn't remember the name for. She told me about five times but to be honest I had no desire to remember its name. I'm not a fashionista like she is. If I _was_ one, I would've remembered the name _and_ I wouldn't be thinking that her outfit was really fancy for just sitting around the house right now.

We were on the floor and my back was to her while she did my hair. She said she was putting some fancy braid in it and I had a feeling it was a fishtail braid. I still don't know how to do those…

"So Katie," Alice said. She tugged on my hair while she was flipping stands all over the place. "Let's talk about those powers."

"You already know about them," I said.

Alice smiled. "Let's talk about how strong they are."

"My only _really_ strong power is the future telling," I said. "The rest are just as weak or strong as the rest of your families. Future telling is my best because I can see werewolves too."

"Hmm. Rip told me about that," Alice said.

"Why do you think I can see them?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "Maybe you were just lucky and just got a stronger power than me. What _I'm_ wondering is why you have more than one power. Everyone I know has only one. Some have none for that matter."

I didn't reply.

"Alright. It's finished," Alice said.

I turned around to face her. I crossed my legs and then touched my hair. Yup. Definitely a fishtail braid. I leaned back, holding myself up with my hands.

"You know what?" I said. "The Chicago Coven never told me how and when they became vampires."

Alice chuckled. "Seriously?"

I nodded.

"Well, Renee was bitten in 1830s because she was dying. A horse trampled all over her and broke a lot of bones. It crushed some of her skull too. A vampire just walking by bit her," Alice explained. "In the 1920s, she found Rip dying of starvation. So she bit him. Demi and Joe came to them in 1930. Both of them were bitten in the early 1700s. They forgot why. You know how human memories are a little fuzzy once you're a vampire right?"

I nodded, lying. Mine were actually perfectly clear.

Alice continued. "Jackson was shot during the Civil War by a Union soldier. An unknown vampire bit him. Jasper actually knew Jackson before any of us did. Jackson found Taylor as a vampire. She was bitten in 1940 because of a vampire hunting accident. They sucked the blood out of everyone around her but they forgot to finish her. They met the Chicago Coven in 1952."

"Alice, why do you know so much about them?" I asked.

Alice smiled slyly. "Well…"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rip and Renee were telling Carlisle and Esme about themselves and I decided to eavesdrop," Alice said quickly, still smiling.

I smiled too. "You naughty child."

"I try."

We both laughed.

"Okay," I said, "I like the Chicago Coven and all but I wanna talk about you now."

"What do you want to know?" Alice asked.

"Everything. Your past. Why you were bitten. When you met Jasper. When you met the Cullens."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "How many _Twilight_ books did you read?"

"All of them," I said. "Even _The Official Illustrated Guide_ Steph – I mean – Bella wrote."

Alice chuckled. "Jacob told you about the whole Stephenie Meyer scenario?"

I nodded.

"You should know everything about me then."

"But I wanna hear it come out of _your_ mouth. Just to make sure it wasn't a whole bunch of lies."

Alice sighed. "Fine. I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1901 by the name of Mary Alice Brandon. When I was nine my sister was born. Her name was Cynthia. When I was about nineteen, my mom died and my dad married some chick who was only ten years older than me. _Ten_. Can you believe it?"

I shook my head.

"People later thought I've gone mad," Alice continued. "See, I was able to see the future as a human. People began to think _I_ was the cause of my mom's death. My father and stepmother sent me to an insane asylum. They shaved my hair off because of Tuberculosis outbreak." Alice ran her hand through her hair that was about two inches longer than what she was talking about now. "They gave me electric shocks, thinking that was going to make my visions disappear. It didn't work the way they wanted it to. It just made me forget everything. Some unknown vampire working at the asylum took me out of there once I told him about James coming for me. Once I was a newborn, the only thing that helped my sanity was the vision I had of Jasper and the Cullens. If I didn't have that vision, I would've gone crazy. I had no memory of my human life. All of the things I just told you about were found through research. Jasper came into my life when I found him at a diner in the 1930s. We met the Cullens in the 1950s and we were married shortly after."

"So everything _was_ true," I said quietly.

"Well duh. I wouldn't lie to Bella," Alice said. She smiled.

I laughed. "Another thing."

"Spill it."

"When did you first start having visions of me?"

"Didn't Rip tell you?"

"Yeah but-"

Alice interrupted me. "You wanna hear it coming out of my mouth."

I nodded.

"Since you were ten," Alice said. "I kept having visions of those gangbangers killing you. Only Edward and Carlisle knew about the visions."

"You didn't tell Jasper?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "Nope. Edward and Carlisle weren't even supposed to know. I tried blocking my mind from Edward but one day I slipped and he saw everything. He went running to Carlisle shortly after."

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Alice said. "He just said to watch out for you."

"But didn't you have a vision about biting me?"

"Actually, no." Alice shifted in her seat. "That was a last minute decision."

Thoughts of the demigods began to flood Alice's mind. She imagined her body being burned to ashes. I was in the background watching helplessly. Why was I going to get a second chance but not Alice?

"Katie?" Alice's voice was quiet.

I looked at her. She was hugging her knees and looking down at the floor. "Yeah?"

"It's normal for me to worry about the demigods right?"

I sighed. "Of course Alice. You rely on your future seeking skills and they're not helping much here. I would be scared too."

Alice breathed out a deep sigh. She came over and hugged me.

"It's been on my mind a lot lately," Alice whispered.

"I know. I'm a mind reader you know," I said, hugging her back.

Alice giggled.

"Don't worry about it_ too_ much though," I said. "We gotta live every day like it's our last still."

Alice pulled away from me. "But the demigods are more powerful than you think!"

"So?"

Alice frowned slightly. "We gotta be prepared. What if they just randomly show up? They never told me when they're coming."

"Then we'll worry about them when they get here," I said.

"But then we won't be-" Alice yelled but a vision interrupted her. Her wide eyes stared at the wall behind me. In her head was the Volturi – the closest thing vampires have to royalty. When she was able to control what she was thinking, she began to think about random songs to block the vision from me. I scowled. That bitch. Seconds later she finally blinked and looked at me.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"The Volturi are gonna come for you in five years. They don't know about you now but they will," Alice explained.

"Alright. Then I better live the rest of my life the best way possible before I'm dead." I chuckled a little.

A deep frown formed on Alice's face. "Katie, can't you take these things seriously?"

"Lighten up Alice," I said. "I'm not gonna mope around for the next five years and neither are you."

"If I even live till then," Alice whispered, looking at the ground again.

I put both my hands on Alice's face and forced her to look at me. "Alice," I said, "let's not think negative. Think positive. Even if you do die do you wanna die an unhappy person?"

When I removed my hands from her face, she shook her head.

"Good," I said with a smile. I relaxed in my seat. I haven't realized how tense I was until now. "You know Alice, I like talking to you."

Alice smiled. "That's because I was your favorite character in the _Twilight_ books."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know that?"

"Dude, you've been in my visions since you were ten. _Obviously_ I was going to see other things about you other than your incident with the gangbangers!" Alice exclaimed.

I giggled.

"Edward was jealous," Alice added. "He still is. He's also jealous because you're on Team Jacob and not his team."

I laughed. "I'm on Team Alice! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Alice laughed too.

My mind suddenly turned to something else. "So why did you bite me Alice?"

Alice frowned a little but that lasted for about a second. She then smiled slightly. "You were in my visions long enough to become a friend of mine."

"Did you know your family would be mad at you?"

Alice nodded.

I smiled. "I feel loved!"

Alice laughed. "You should."

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "I Wanna Talk About Me" by Toby Keith**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I Wanna Know the Truth Instead of Wondering Why

* * *

**My school won the homecoming game yesterday! 48-0! I updated this to celebrate :D**

**-Dommy**

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

Later that day, I left Alice alone in my room to watch a movie I had no desire to see. There was too much of that lovey-dovey crap in it. Yuck. Not for me.

I headed down to the third floor to see what Demi was up to. Joe wasn't here today because he, Jackson, and Rip went on some trip. None of them would tell us a single detail about it.

I knocked on Demi's door.

"Come in," she said.

I slipped in and closed the door again. Demi was sprawled out on a couch that sat in a faraway corner of her room. She had her nose in a _Vogue_ magazine.

I sat on the floor in front of the couch. "What are you up to?" I asked.

Demi didn't look at me. "Reading."

"A boring magazine?"

Demi looked at me, appalled. "It's not _boring._ It's _Vogue!_ How can_ Vogue_ be boring?"

I shrugged. "I'm not a fashionista, remember? Think about the outfit I was wearing when I came here."

Demi made a face of utter disgust. Yup. She _definitely_ remembered it. She went back to her magazine.

I went over my conversation with Alice in my head. Did Demi know anything about the demigods? Most of all, what did she think of Alice _now?_ Was she against Alice biting me? Only one way to find out.

"Demi, what do you think about Alice?" I asked.

Demi didn't look up from her magazine. "She's cool. Why?"

"You aren't against her idea of biting me?"

"Nope. I understand where she was coming from. You became the friend she never had since you were in her visions for so long. Of course she didn't want you to die. I probably would've done the same thing if I was in her shoes. Besides, if she did leave you there to die, I wouldn't have the awesome, thirteen year old adopted sister I have now." Demi turned a page and then looked at me. She smiled.

I giggled. "Thanks."

"No problemo," Demi said.

"Do you know what Joe thinks of her?" I asked.

"He understands Alice's side too," Demi said. "He just wishes you weren't so young." She went back to reading her magazine again.

Her bookshelf in the corner of her room caught my eye. I crawled over to it and sat down, gazing at the titles. All of the spines were perfect. The books themselves looked like they were just bought from a store not even a week ago. Demi was like me when it came to reading. I absolutely _loved_ to read when I was a human. I never read now because I didn't have any books (must ask Demi if I could borrow some of hers). The books I left at home looked brand-new too because I was always _paranoid_ about ruining them. I hated when a spine was broken right down the middle on a paperback. That white line annoyed the hell out of me. I stopped letting people borrow my books because once I got a book back with its spine broken. Oh, the horror I went through!

I rubbed my fingers along the spines of the books. Ah. I missed doing this. Demi had books about all sorts of things. I found the _Hush, Hush_ series (was that series real too?) and then _Maximum Ride_ series (it would be pretty creepy if this was real). While looking, I found _The Twilight Saga_. I giggled. Demi had every _Twilight_ book, even _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_ and _The Official Illustrated Guide_. I almost pulled the guide off the shelf but then something caught my eye. On the bottom shelf was the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series. All. Five. Books. Demi even had the _guide._

I crawled back to Demi. "You read the _Percy Jackson_ series?" I exclaimed.

Demi looked over at her bookshelf and then at me. "Well, yeah," she said. "The books are there for a reason."

"How were they?"

"I honestly thought they were great." Demi closed the _Vogue_ magazine and sat up on the couch.

"Does it creep you out that they actually happened?" I asked.

"Jeez Katie. You ask _tons_ of questions, don't you?" Demi began to laugh.

"Hey man, I'm new to this immortal stuff," I said.

Demi laughed again. "To answer your question, it only creeps me out a little. At the same time it doesn't. I don't know why. But it did teach me a lot about Greek mythology."

"Tell me some facts," I said.

"Well, Kronos – he's evil – is the father of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus to me is, like, the god of all gods. He's the god of the sky. Poseidon is the god of the sea and Hades is the god of the underworld."

"Do you know any other gods?"

Demi nodded. "Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war, Ares is the god of war, Apollo is the god of music and medicine, Aphrodite is the goddess of love, and Hermes is the god of thievery. There are still tons more but those are the gods and goddesses everyone knows. One that not a lot of people know is Hephaestus. He's the god of fire."

I recognized all of them except Hephaestus. "Okay. Now tell me_ all_ you know about demigods."

"The demigods are half mortal and half immortal. The immortal parent is a Greek god. The Big Three – Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades – have only one or two children each. Zeus has one daughter named Thalia. Poseidon's two sons are Percy and Tyson. Tyson is a Cyclops. Hades' son is Nico and he had a daughter named Bianca but she died. The rest of the gods and goddesses have many,_ many_ children. A lot of them have specific descriptions too. Athena's kids for example have blonde hair and gray eyes."

"I had blonde hair and gray eyes as a human!" I exclaimed.

Demi gave me a weird look but then went on with what she was saying. "Athena's kids are also born through thought."

I raised an eyebrow. How the hell does that happen?

"That's pretty much it," Demi said. "The rest is that they're trained to fight monsters and stuff."

"What I want to know is what is a god or goddess doing have sex with a mortal?" I asked.

Demi laughed. "Katie, gods and goddesses can change their forms. They change themselves into human form and then let the magic happen."

"Oh. I knew that," I said sarcastically.

Demi rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

"Did you hear about the demigod girl whose parents are _both_ gods?" I asked.

Demi nodded. "She's finding out through a surprise party right? Yup. I heard of her. She's technically a full 'goddess'. But I guess they don't say she is since she's really not a goddess of anything. Her mother is Athena and her father is Poseidon."

My eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Some of her information is already on a whole bunch of websites," Demi said. "None of them say her name though."

I stayed quiet. Am I supposed to tell Alice this or what? I didn't know which was worst: figuring out the demigod (or full goddess?) out to kill you is the daughter of two very powerful gods_ now_ or when the time came. What do you guys think? Would you rather have your fear grow or stay where it was and then be taken by surprise?

"Don't tell Alice now," Demi said as if she read my mind. "Wait till you know when they're coming for sure."

"But how will we know?" I asked. "Alice can't see them in her visions and I don't know if I can or can't."

"Alice may get another letter," Demi said.

"Hmm. Well that's true. But in a way I doubt that would happen. Don't you think they would want to surprise her? That's what all the murderers do in crime shows," I said.

Demi shrugged.

A vision popped in front of my eyes. Rip, Jackson, and Joe were back with something to say. Once the vision was over I was able to smell their scents already.

"C'mon," I said. "Rip, Jackson, and Joe are home. They have something to tell us."

Demi and I stood up and together we walked down to the living room.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Runaway" by Linkin Park**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

We All Live and We All Die but That Does Not Begin to Justify You

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

Renee and Taylor were sitting on the couch watching TV. There was no sign of Alice. Surely she saw the same vision as me.

"Rip, Jackson, and Joe are almost here," I said. "Is Alice still in my room?"

"Probably," Taylor said. She wouldn't look at me.

Footsteps were soon heard. After about a minute, Alice's tiny body appeared at the bottom of the staircase. She sat down on the couch next to Renee.

The doorknob turned and soon Rip, Jackson, and Joe walked into the living room. All of their eyes were bright red. Another hunting trip already? The three of them walked over to their mates. I was left standing by myself like a loner. Because that totally makes me feel loved (oh yay! Sarcasm!).

I crossed my arms. "Do you guys have anything to tell us?"

Rip nodded. "After our short hunting trip, we called the Cullens on a payphone."

Alice's eyes widened at Rip.

"They weren't happy," Joe said.

Everyone's eyes moved over to Alice as she covered her face with her hands. She saw what happened already. Renee rubbed her back. Alice leaned against her.

"Were they mad or sad?" I asked.

"Upset. They want Alice to come home," Joe said.

"As upset as they are though, they think it's only fair to let Alice decide if she wants to go home now or later," Rip said.

Alice finally joined the conversation. "I would like to stay here for just a little while longer," she mumbled. Her hands still covered her face.

"Oh, why?" Jackson muttered.

Alice looked at him with sad eyes.

"Jackson," Rip said sternly. He glared at him.

"Sorry," Jackson mumbled.

_You should be_, Alice thought.

Surprisingly, Jackson's thoughts weren't full of cocky remarks. All he did was hum "I Want it That Way" by the Backstreet Boys (hmm. Good song choice). Was he trying to hide something from me…?

I cleared my throat. "So um…" Now what was I supposed to say? Maybe I should mention the demigod's parents… No. That can wait for now.

"Did the Cullens say anything else?" Renee asked. Phew. She saved me.

Rip nodded.

"They found out about the demigods," Jackson said. He looked at Alice. "Apparently little miss pixie freak forgot to throw her letter away."

"Jackson, is the name calling really necessary?" Demi asked.

_Shit,_ Alice thought.

"You're twenty-one Jackson. Please act like it," Renee said.

Jackson and Taylor rolled their eyes in complete unison. Ugh. Please grow up you two!

"Anyway," Joe started, "the Cullens still want Alice to choose for herself when to come home but if it's not in a matter of twenty days they're coming here to take her home."

"Jasper said hello Alice," Jackson said to her. "He's still a little angry but he can't wait until you get home.

A smile crept onto Alice's face.

I no longer had the desire to be in the conversation anymore. After telling everyone, I headed upstairs to my room. I checked the time on my phone. Hmm. Good thing I left. The new episode of _Pretty Little Liars_ was about to start. I don't know why I was so interested in that show. I read the books so I already know who A and the killer are. But apparently they're changing it in the show. I wonder who – oh. It just came to me. Future telling skills for the win!

Footsteps were following me once I reached the third floor. I stopped, looked behind me, and smiled. Alice. I started walking again with her following me.

"You excited for the new episode tonight?" I asked. We've been watching it together ever since she came here.

Alice shrugged. "What's it about? I missed the preview."

"Aria-" Suddenly, I was interrupted. When Alice and I were about to enter my room I heard someone else's footsteps. I looked behind me. Either someone was hiding or there were ghosts in this house. Or I'm just hearing things. I don't know. You decide.

"What's wrong Katie?" Alice asked.

I scanned the hallway again. Nothing. I shook my head and walked into my room. I was about to turn on the TV when Alice sat next to me.

"Katie, tell me," Alice said sternly.

I shook my head.

"Katie."

"Nothing," I said too quickly. "I was just hearing things."

I turned the channel to ABC Family. Only one more minute before _Pretty Little Liars_ was on. Right now there was a commercial.

Suddenly my eyes went wide along with Alice's. Together, we saw a vision that was to come true very, _very_ soon. It involved Jackson and Alice mostly. The rest of the Chicago Coven and I had to pull him away from her. Alice was shaking next to me in the present.

So the reason why Jackson was humming "I Want it That Way" was to block me from seeing his plan on how to attack Alice. He really did want her dead. He was staying true to what he said a week ago. How did I not see this coming?

As _Pretty Little Liars_ began to start, Jackson raced into the room. Starting from there, my visions and also Alice's began to come true. Jackson dragged Alice off the couch. I stared in shock as he threw her against the wall. Alice curled in a ball in the hole she made, not wanting to fight Jackson back. She knew she would only make his anger worst. And it was true. Jackson was getting angrier just _thinking_ about her fighting back. I tried sending calming waves in the atmosphere but my own worry was making that impossible.

"Fight back Cullen!" Jackson yelled. "I dare ya!"

Alice started to shake. Whimpering, she said, "No."

I stared at Jackson cautiously, waiting for his next move. His breathing was heavy. But why? Vampires don't need to breathe.

Jackson pulled Alice out of the hole and pinned her to the floor. His hands immediately went to her neck. Alice screamed and squirmed in his grasp. She tried prying his hands away with her own. I got up and tried pulling Jackson away since I saw Alice struggling. The more I pulled, the more Jackson pulled on Alice's neck. Shit.

I stopped pulling Jackson away. I ran to my doorway and as soon as I was about to scream for help, Alice shrieked out my named.

"Katie! Don't leave me here!"

According to her mind she actually thought I was going to leave her. As you can see her psychic abilities were failing her at the moment.

I poked my head out the doorway. As loud as I was able to muster, I yelled, "Rip! Renee! Someone!"

Demi, Rip, Renee, and Joe ran up to my room. Immediately Rip and Joe ran over and yanked Jackson away from Alice. Alice curled in a ball and had both her hands at the sides of her head. She started whimpering when Demi and Renee knelt down next to her. Renee brought Alice onto her lap and then Alice started sobbing.

This all happened in a matter of seconds of course. A minute at the maximum.

Rip and Joe had Jackson pinned against the floor. He struggled in their arms but luckily they were both too strong for him.

"Get that Cullen thing away from here!" Jackson yelled.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice fidget in Renee's lap. Renee rubbed her back.

"Rip, Joe – get Jackson out of here," I said.

"She can't tell you what to do! This house belongs to all of us!" Jackson yelled.

"But this is _my_ room. Bedrooms are for privacy. I like my privacy thank you very much," I said, crossing arms.

Jackson growled at me. Finally, Rip and Joe dragged him out of my room. I peeked out the doorway and watched them drag him down the stairs too. Good. No more trouble from him.

Hopefully.

I walked over to Alice, Renee, and Demi. I sat down next to them. Alice had her face buried in the crook of Renee's neck. She was still vigorously shaking. Renee was hugging her tightly.

"Alice, sweetie, it'll be okay," Renee said. "He's gone. He won't try to hurt you again."

Alice kept doing what she was doing.

"She's shaking so much," I said. I began playing with Alice's short, ink-black hair.

All four of us were worried. I pushed my worries aside and sent out calm waves to the atmosphere. This time it worked. Alice's shaking went down and so did her sobbing. Both were still on the vigorous side though. I put my hand on her cheek. I only did this power once but I decided to do it on Alice. I thought of things Alice loved and finally stopped on what I imagined to be the meeting between her and Jasper while I read _Eclipse_. Alice went silent and she stopped shaking while she watched my imagination.

"What are you doing?" Demi asked.

"Giving Alice a memory," I said, even though it was something from my imagination.

"Can't Renesmee Cullen do that?" Demi asked.

I nodded.

"How long is the memory?" Renee asked.

"Hopefully long enough to keep her calm." It wasn't but I moved onto another moment of her and Jasper.

Renee slipped out from under Alice. She laid Alice on the ground and I put Alice's head on my lap. I kept my hand on her face.

"We're going to go downstairs to see how Jackson's doing," Renee said.

"Okay," I replied.

Renee and Demi stood up and then left the room.

Jackson's attack on Alice reminded me about the demigods. How would the daughter of two gods attack Alice? Would the Chicago Coven and I be able to fight for her? Probably not. The demigod might attack us too. Then no one would get out alive.

Alice started squirming and wincing. But why…? I looked down at her. Shit. My hand was still on her cheek.

Suddenly, Alice screamed.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming)" by Evanescence**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The Secret is Out

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

I took my hand away from Alice's cheek and then covered her mouth as fast as I could. Her screams were muffled out and thankfully the Chicago Coven didn't hear them. When she was done screaming she began to shake. Ugh! Why did I leave my hand on her cheek while thinking about the demigods?

Alice shot up into a sitting position. She glared at me, breathing heavily. "WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?" she screamed. It echoed throughout my room. "WHY WERE YOU GIVING ME IMAGES OF SOMETHING I'M AFRAID OF?"

I put my hand on Alice's mouth again. She tried pushing me away but thanks to my newborn skills, I was able to push her to the ground and keep her pinned there. Her glare hardened.

"I did it by accident," I said.

Alice kept the glare on her face.

"You stubborn thing. You really think I would do something like that to you?" I asked.

Slowly, Alice's face softened. I moved away from her body and let her sit up. She didn't look at me. In her mind, she was humming "One Thing" by One Direction (ooh look. She's a Directioner). Ugh. That meant she was trying to hide something from me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. Alice didn't stop me.

Demi and Renee were the only ones on the first floor. They were in the kitchen and having girl talk. Both pairs of eyes looked at me as I shuffled (no, not the dance) my way in. I sat down next to Demi.

"How's Alice?" Renee asked.

"Okay, I guess," I said.

"Is she still scared about what just happened?" Demi asked. She rested her head on her right hand.

I shrugged. "She's not thinking about any of it. She's humming a One Direction song."

"Oh, I absolutely _love_ them!" Demi exclaimed.

Renee and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I love Harry Styles the best!" Demi sighed._ "Swoooooon!"_

"Um, Demi?" I patted her shoulder. "You're married bro."

"So? Can't I swoon over them anyway?"

Renee and I rolled our eyes, Renee laughing along.

The next day, Alice and I left the house to be by ourselves. Without discussing it, we both walked to the meadow we met in. It was cloudy in Chicago today so we didn't have to worry about sparkling. We sat against a boulder. I checked my bare skin to make sure I wasn't sparkling. Better safe than sorry. Not to my surprise, there was no crystal-like sequence appearing anywhere.

Alice hugged her knees. "Hey Katie?"

"Yes'm?"

She started rocking back and forth. "This has been bothering me for some reason. Do… do you know what Jackson was thinking before he attacked me?"

"He was humming 'I Want it That Way'. That's it. He used it to hide what he was really thinking," I said. I kept what Jackson thought a week ago a secret. _Alice needs to be dead. She created a fucking monster. Once she's dead, Katie will be next._ I shuddered softly so Alice wouldn't see it.

"I just want to know _why_ he attacked me," Alice whispered.

"If I knew I would tell you." What a lie. I did know. He thought it the day I attacked Taylor. Because of that, he thought I was a monster and blamed Alice since she created me.

Alice stayed quiet. She began to hum another song in her head. "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Hmm. Good song actually. But she's hiding something from me. Again.

"What are you _really_ thinking Alice?" I asked.

She looked at me abruptly with wide eyes. Then she shook her head rapidly.

I groaned. "C'mon Alice."

"Just about the demigods. What else is new?" she exclaimed.

"You know, if you want more info about them, ask Demi. She read the _Percy Jackson_ series so she knows a lot about them," I said.

Alice shrugged.

I sighed. Now that we were talking about the demigods, I might as well bring the daughter of Athena and Poseidon into the conversation.

"They… they know the parents of the demigod who's supposed to kill you," I said. "And technically she's a 'goddess' since both parents are gods. But they call her a demigod because she isn't really a goddess of anything."

Alice's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"Her mom's Athena and her dad's Poseidon," I said.

Alice looked away. Her mind was racing. All the voices talking in her head were buzzing. I couldn't understand a word they were saying. That made me paranoid for Alice. Was she really this scared? Because of this the demigod made me scared too.

After five minutes, Alice said, "That's one powerful demigod. She'll get her wisdom from her mother. No wonder she's the one to kill me. She's gonna figure out how to kill vampires."

"You mean, she's gonna figure out that in order for us to legit _die,_ she has to put our ripped up pieces in fire?" I asked.

Alice nodded.

Ugh. Great.

"What I don't get is why Zeus won't let people under the age of sixteen be immortal unless they're demigods. Why do _they_ get to be young? From what my friends from school told me demigods find out they're a demigod when they're twelve," I said.

"Don't forget that they're half immortal though," Alice said.

"Not if you're the daughter of Athena and Poseidon," I said. "Plus, even though normal demigods are half immortal, they're still very powerful. From what Demi told me they live harder and more powerful lives than vamps."

Alice stayed quiet. She pushed the demigods aside and thought about Jasper. She was wondering what he was doing now. Was he still mad at her? Was he worried about her?

"You should really visit Jasper," I said.

"Why?"

"You're always thinking about him."

"Stop stalking my mind," Alice said.

"It's kind of hard not to. Don't you want to know if he's still mad at you?" I asked.

"He still is."

"And you know that how?"

"I would've seen it in my visions if he changed his mind," Alice said.

I sighed. Lying down in the grass, I listened to the meadow fall into complete silence. Soon I found out it was because I was having a vision. There wasn't much to it. It was just Alice, the Chicago Coven, and I in this meadow. Across from us were about nine people. Wait a second. I've seen three of those people before… The boy had shaggy blond hair, a girl had dark brown hair with light brown tips, and another girl had medium brown hair with black tips. Where have I seen them before…? Right. They were in that vision I had my first night as a vampire. But who _were_ they? They seemed like normal humans. There was no way they were of any importance to me –

Hold up.

Was that a satyr I saw standing next to them? You know, those things that have human tops, arms, and faces but their legs are goat legs? This one had horns. Male. If he was next to these humans that meant these humans weren't humans at all.

The girl with medium brown hair with black tips walked closer to Alice, the Chicago Coven, and me. We tried to protect Alice but the girl pushed us aside. I caught eye contact with her. Her eyes were sea-green. She changed the bracelet on her wrist to a sword in front of my very own bloodshot –red eyes. The girl whipped the sword across Alice's neck and Alice's head fell to the ground. The Chicago Coven and I started to scream while the people across the meadow yelled out the girl's name in glee. Her first name started with a Z and her last name with a C…

Alice shook me out of my vision. My throat burned. I have been screaming.

"What did you see?" Alice asked frantically.

She didn't see. She didn't see the vision I saw. That only meant one thing.

"Alice," I said, breathing heavily. "I can see demigods in my visions. The one who is supposed to kill you was in the vision I just had." The voices in the vision finally cleared and I could make out the name they were saying. "Her name is Zoey Cornell."

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "A Modern Myth" by Thirty Seconds to Mars**


	12. Preface: Part 2

Preface:

Part 2

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

I had a normal sixth grade life and trust me, no sixth grader wants to live a boring life like mine. I read mostly _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._ I thought it was just something to play with my imagination but my twelfth birthday changed it all.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I've Been Living a Lie

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that my friend is writing Zoey's point of view. Her name is Cari but she doesn't have a fan fiction account.**

**-Dommy**

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

"Surprise! Happy birthday Zoey!"

People kept screaming as I slowly walked into a room full of smiles. I looked around at annoying aunts, uncles, and cousins. Then there was my mom who I never felt connected to. I had sea-green eyes while she had beautiful blue ones. Then there was the hair. She had blonde hair and I had medium brown with black tips that would always come back right after they were cut off. I don't remember my dad. He left a little while after I was born.

I walked over to my mom who was talking to a man and a woman. The woman had blonde hair and gray eyes and the man had black hair and blue eyes. They were unusually perfect and beautiful looking. But they seemed to hate each other. I don't know why I knew this. Probably because of the aura of hatred they sent out. They wouldn't talk to each other until I walked closer. The man looked at the woman and smiled.

"Zoey! How's it going? I want you to meet some people," my mom said, looking at the odd man and woman.

"Another pair of relatives I'm guessing," I muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Z.C.! Come over here and look at this! Oh. Never mind. That is more important," Mike, my best friend, said. He seemed to know the odd people.

"Zoey, let's go into the kitchen," my mom said.

"I think that would be best," the man said, looking away from my mom and catching my gaze.

I slowly looked around. Mike was limping like he always did right behind me. The kitchen door slowly opened and we sat around the table. Mike, my mom, and I were on one side and the man and woman were on the other. Mike was uneasy and looking towards the door. He grabbed a soda can and started chewing on it (he tends to do that a lot for some reason). The woman looked at him and shook her head no, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Go on Leila," the man sad.

"Zoey, you know those _Percy Jackson_ books you read?" my mom asked.

The man stiffened at the name.

"Yeah, so?" I replied. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well… They're real," my mom said.

My eyes widened. There was no way that series was real! It's about _myth_ology._ Myth._ Myths aren't real!

"There's no way it's real," I said.

"It is," the man said.

"Well, even if it was, what does the story have to do with me?" I asked. I was getting annoyed.

"You are a demigod," my mom said.

My eyes grew even wider. "_What_?" I yelled. "That is not possible!"

"Shh!" the man said. "Believe what she said. I am Poseidon. God of the sea. This is Athena, goddess of wisdom and war."

"This can't be happening," I whispered.

"We must go. Be safe. Mike, get her to Camp Half-Blood. Fast! Hurry!" the supposed Athena exclaimed.

Right when she and the supposed Poseidon left and my mom raced into another room, one of my guests walked in. In my honest opinion, this guest did _not_ look normal.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Save Me!

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

"Hello. Do you have anything to eat?" the female guest asked, patting her cheerleading uniform. That's funny. I don't remember being friends with any cheerleaders at school. Must be a family member I never met. Happens a lot.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked, ignoring the cautious looking Mike was giving me. "We have turkey sandwiches, some cheese, and crackers. Anything sound appetizing?"

The girl moved closer and smiled, showing white teeth. Mike was whimpering. The girl looked at him and then back at me. I gasped. Pearly white fangs hung out of her mouth.

"I want your flesh!" the girl said in a hissy voice.

I screamed. Someone seemed to have heard me and came to my back door outside. I moved towards the back door. The girl – who now looked like a monster – pounce on me. She knocked me outside into the warm summer air. The person outside drew something out of their pocket. It was large. Mike walked out the door.

"No!" he yelled like they do in the movies.

The monster-looking girl got worse. She transformed into a gray, wrinkled thing that was so skinny you could see her ribs clearly. She pushed me off my back deck and I landed on the wet grass. The monster came closer, so close I could smell her breath. It smelled like blood and human flesh. She opened her mouth wider, revealing more of her white fangs. I tried squirming away but she held my legs and arms, pinning me down like a wrestler. Soon a golden light shown and blinded the monster. The person who I could now see was a boy around the age of fifteen. He smiled at me and quickly sliced off the monster's head with a sword. I was covered in dust because once the monster was touched by the blade she exploded.

"What was that?" I yelled, looking at the boy.

"It was an empousa," he said, playing around with his sword. "They dress up like cheerleaders and are similar to vampires."

"Well who are you and why did you help me?" I asked as the boy helped me up.

"Me? I am Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo. You aren't armed, are you?" he asked. I shook my head no. "And that's why I helped you. Now we gotta go. Where's your satyr?"

"My_ what_?" I yelled.

"Mike, let's go! Get us to Half-Blood Hill!" Lee yelled. Mike rolled his eyes at me.

"No need for an attitude," I murmured to myself.

Suddenly, we were at some type of camp and I was lost.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I'm Just a Stranger in a Strange Land

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked, looking at strawberry fields.

"This is Camp Half-Blood, where all the demigods are safe. Nothing else can get through," Mike explained. "Let's take you to the Big House or wherever Chiron is."

I nodded my head yes and followed Mike.

"I gotta go. Some of my buds are calling," Lee said, waving to me.

"Hey Lee! Who's the hottie?" one asked as a group appeared.

Lee just shook his head. His messy blond hair shook in his face, covering his mysterious cat-green eyes.

I looked at Mike and noticed he had goat legs. I just shook it off and told myself I was going crazy until I noticed others like him. They were tall with bushy, curly hair.

Mike and I reached a tall ranch house that looked like it belonged in a farm.

"Hello Mike. I see you are back," said a man with a real horse… uh… behind.

_What the heck is that thing?_ I thought.

"Yes. I am back," Mike said. "Chiron, I have found a warrior."

Chiron looked at me as if I were a rotten egg. Then his eyes widen when he noticed my hair. "Are you-" he started.

"I am Zoey Cornell," I said.

"Michael, you have found the girl!" Chiron exclaimed, smiling.

"Wait! What is going on? First I met these two people – Poseidon and Athena – then was almost eaten by one of my party guests, and _then_ some guy magically transported me here and my mom is gone and I don't know where I am. Someone just please clear this up!" I yelled, my voice cracking. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"We will have your brother clear things up for you," Chiron said slowly.

"I don't have a brother!" I yelled.

"You have two brothers. Chiron, I don't think she's the one," Mike said.

"Recite the prophecy!" Chiron exclaimed. He sighed.

_"A Half-Blood of the most powerful shall come to camp_

_With no great thrill._

_Help them slay the terrifying beast_

_And kill it and bury it east._

_Not only will you rise, but fall in dread_

_And live your place amongst the dead."_

"So who is the so-called prophecy for?" I stupidly asked.

"It's not for you," Chiron said.

_Then why did you read it to me?_ I thought.

"It's someone you will meet soon. Or you may have met him," Chiron said, looking out the window.

"Lee!" I yelled almost too loud. Chiron just nodded. "So he is gonna die because of me?" Chiron nodded again.

Ugh!

Then I remembered I had nowhere to stay. "Where am I staying?"

"Poseidon Cabin. Follow your half-brother Tyson. It's time to clean so he should be going home now," Chiron said.

I rolled my eyes. After Chiron gave me a map of the camp, I guided myself to the area with all of the cabins and to my surprise, I met a Cyclops. This day just got better.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Stranger in a Strange Land" by Thirty Seconds to Mars**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

And Now I See What I Really Am

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

"Are you my brother?" I asked the boy with one eye that was hard to see. The boy looked at me and kept walking. "Hello?! I am talking to you!"

"Rainbow!" the boy yelled and he ran to the water.

"Weird. I wonder where this cabin – WHOA!" I yelled as I noticed there was water surrounding me like I was in a hurricane. Soon an owl landed on my shoulder. Rushing campers in orange shirts came towards me and looked at me like I was a psychopath.

"Whoa!" some campers exclaimed. I backed up.

"Daughter of Poseidon. Should have known," a man with a coke can said. "Get Chiron."

"Sir, you are wrong. Two gods sir," Mike, who had apparently followed me, said.

"Two?" the man asked.

"Wait. Gods? Camp Half-Blood? Empousa? I really am a demigod," I said quietly.

"Yes. Your prophecy. You are the daughter of who?" the man asked.

"I don't know. Apparently Poseidon and Athena came to my house and-" I stopped suddenly. Kids with blonde hair and gray eyes looked at me. According to Rick Riordan's descriptions in the _Percy Jackson_ books, I knew they were kids of Athena.

"Get Peter Johnson," the man ordered.

"Dionysus, it's _Percy Jackson_," a girl said.

"Shh Andrea," Dionysus said.

The girl rolled her gray eyes. So I guess that wasn't her name.

Soon, a boy with dark brown hair walked forward. He was tired. His eyes were blue but they showed no emotion.

"Percy, do you know who this is?" the girl asked.

The boy shook his head. The girl glared at him.

"Annabeth, I don't know her. Don't get upset," the boy, Percy, said.

"She is our sister," Annabeth whispered rather loudly.

"But I thought Poseidon and Athena didn't-" Percy said with a look of confusion.

"It's for Olympus. Meet me at the Big House with her," Annabeth said, leaving.

Percy nodded and pulled me by the arm. "We need to talk," he said.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Farther Away" by Evanescence**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

You Are the First One of Your Kind

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

"What?" I yelled as Percy pulled my arm.

Mike came up to us. "Percy, stop!"

Percy turned around and glared at Mike. "Don't you have some satyr thing to attend to?"

Mike looked down. "I didn't wanna do it _now_."

"Dude, it's gonna take years to complete. Go now."

Mike rolled his eyes and groaned. He looked at me. "I'll see you in a few years Z.C." Then he ran off.

Percy grabbed my arm and began dragging me away from the cabin. Where the hell was my best friend going? Why couldn't I see him until a few years?

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"Satyr shit," Percy said.

We weren't even that far away from the area with the cabins. Percy clicked a pen and out came a celestial bronze sword. He almost sliced the door of a cabin. By the looks of it, I could tell it was the Poseidon Cabin. Thank God I remember Rick Riordan's descriptions.

"You are a demigod – well goddess. Wait, you're not necessarily a goddess of anything aren't you? – and you have been claimed. How did I know?" Percy said to himself.

"Hey, chill out! What do you mean you knew?" I yelled, taking the sword out of his hands. I opened the door of the Poseidon Cabin and threw the sword towards the beds.

"I had a dream and it told me. I saw an owl and a horse. They were fighting together against something. It was big and powerful. Gonna fight against us. It was scary in a weird way," Percy said, concerned. He had a hand on his chin.

"Are you gonna tell Annabeth?" I asked.

"No. I don't want her to be even angrier," Percy said. I nodded, finally understanding their relationship. They were dating. "Now we have to go." Percy walked away from the door and I followed behind without a good look at my new cabin.

We walked for a short while but it felt like millions of miles. People constantly stared at me. At my old school, no one would pay attention to me, not even the teachers. I had dyslexia and ADHD so I wasn't what most people called normal. But here at Camp Half-Blood it was like I had a big, blinking, neon sign that said "LOOK AT ME!"

We soon arrived at the Big House with other campers. Lots of them. I quickly noticed a son of Apollo.

"That's Michael, son of Apollo. Then there is Annabeth, daughter of Athena as you know. Travis and Connor, twin sons of Hermes. Jake, son of Hephaestus. Pollux, son of Dionysus," Percy whispered to me. He went to go sit down. I stood in the doorway alone.

"Welcome Zoey! Sit down," Chiron said. I did what I was told. "Let's begin. We need to start. We will start by everyone saying their warrior for their cabin. You know the prophecy. There is a demon that needs to be defeated. Let's start with the Poseidon Cabin. Percy."

Percy stood up, his smile fading. "The Poseidon Cabin has chosen me and Zoey." He sat down again.

"Okay, good choice. Apollo Cabin," Chiron said.

"The Apollo Cabin obviously chose Lee Fletcher and me," Michael said.

"The cabin did _not_ choose Michael! He chose himself!" a girl with broad shoulders and black hair said while walking in slowly.

"Clarisse," Percy whispered to me.

"Who is this Barbie doll?" Clarisse asked, looking towards me.

"My sister," said Annabeth and Percy together.

"Would've thought she was the daughter of Aphrodite. Guess I was wrong," Clarisse said. She shrugged and moved onto her seat.

I took that as a compliment. Should I have not?

The announcements went on for quite some time. I noticed the cabins mostly chose guys but one cabin, the Zeus Cabin, chose a girl like me. Her hair style was similar to mine. She had dark brown hair with light brown tips. Her eyes were sky blue. Her name you ask? Mollee.

"As you all maybe know we have two special demigods in this room," Chiron said. "They are the children of not one, but _two_ gods. The first of their kind that's known of. Children of the Big Three. I know what you are thinking. The oath. But it was already broken." Chiron looked at Percy who was shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Who are the kids?" Michael asked.

Percy and Annabeth looked at me.

"We have Zoey Cornell," Chiron said. I smiled and waved. "She is surprisingly the daughter of Poseidon and Athena. And we also have Mollee Chaine, daughter of Zeus and Demeter.

I looked over at Mollee. When the names of her parents were said, a devilish smile swept onto her face. Something was odd about that girl.

Chiron continued. "There are four more children born from two gods but none of them have been found yet. But we'll definitely be able to defeat the demons with Zoey and Mollee."

"We do know what these demons are right?" I asked. Chiron looked at me and shook his head no. "Then how can we defeat them? We don't know what they are so therefore, we don't know how to stop them."

"Well then why don't you go figure that out? The population is high there," Chiron said.

"Where is there?" I asked.

"Chicago. By your home," Percy said.

"But I don't wanna go back!" I cried. "I just want this nightmare to be over!" I stormed out of there as fast as I could without looking back.

Exactly like they do in the movies.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Original of the Species" by U2**


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note

Alright guys. Stop telling me in the reviews that I have my facts wrong about the children-of-two-gods. Yes, I know they're really gods and goddesses but I explained in not one, but _two _author's notes why they're called demigods in the story. The vampires call them demigods because it's supposed to show how uninformed they are about them. The children-of-two-gods call themselves demigods because they realize they're not exactly a god/goddess of anything. It's called _characterization_. If it's stupid, then I'm sorry but it is what it is. This story is on two other websites and the people on those websites get it so I don't see what the problem here is. Hopefully this is the last author's note I'll have to write about this situation.

If this came across kind of harsh, I'm sorry. But it was really starting to get annoying.


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Search and Destroy

* * *

**Alright guys. I hope you all read the author's note that's right before this chapter,the author's note under the first preface, and the author's note in chapter 6 (I believe. Either that or chapter 5). Just in case you didn't, I'll repeat myself for the fourth time: The vampires call the children of two gods "demigods" because it's to show that they're not that informed about what they are. The children of two gods call themselves "demigods" because it's to show that they realize they're aren't exactly a god/goddess of anything (yet). Characterization! Please keep this in mind.**

**-Dommy**

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

"Wait!" said two familiar voices. I turned around to see Percy and Annabeth.

"No!" I exclaimed. I kept walking.

"Listen to me! Chiron just wants this to be over with too. He wants it to go either way, by us dying or them dying!" Annabeth yelled.

I sighed and turned around. "We have a limited amount of troops. Maybe we could get the gods to help us?"

"They can't. That is why we were created. The gods decided to make children to help. They know what will happen. They know who the demons are and what they will do to us. That is why you were created. To kill them! Now we gotta go!" Annabeth said.

I gave her a puzzled look.

"To Olympus. To talk to Zeus," Percy said, noticing.

"Oh," I said, trembling of fear. "I don't know if Chiron will let us."

"What Chiron doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Percy asked. "Get Grover and Mollee. I will gather some pegasi. Let's go. You – stay." Percy pointed at me.

"Woof," I said.

Percy smiled and then ran away.

Seconds later I heard footprints patting behind me against the grass. I turned around. I screamed when I was looking at a horse with wings and a horn. It smiled at me.

_Hi boss!_

Wait. Did I just hear its mind?

"What is that?" I asked Annabeth.

"Blackjack, my Pegasus. Cool right?" Percy said while coming back. Mollee and a satyr followed him. I'm guessing the satyr was Grover.

"Sure. It's cool," I said, petting the Pegasus.

_Sugar cubes boss?_

_No!_ I thought to it.

"Alright. Let's get out of here!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Percy, are you sure we could do this?" I asked quietly.

Percy nodded and hopped onto Blackjack. He pulled Annabeth up onto the same Pegasus and I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone here?" Percy asked.

"No!" I said. "Lee!"

"Why him?" Grover asked in a cocky tone. I had a feeling he didn't like Lee.

"It is his prophecy, right?" I asked.

I ran to the Apollo Cabin. I reached the cabin within minutes. It was a beautiful yellow color and also red on the outside. Honestly I was terrified to walk in. I knocked and to my surprise Lee answered.

"Yo!" he exclaimed.

"The ladies can't resist you Lee!" a guy yelled.

"Shut up! She is right here!" Lee yelled back.

I heard the guy laugh along with a few other Apollo kids.

"So what are you doing here?" Lee asked, opening the door wider so I could see inside. It was shining yellow with medical supplies and musical instruments such as guitars, flutes, clarinets, and trumpets.

"Um, come with me and, like, hurry." I grabbed him by the arm and the boys in the cabin whistled.

We reached Half-Blood Hill. I stopped and turned around to face Lee.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You will see. It is your prophecy right?" I asked.

He nodded.

I realized what I said. I gave Lee and apologetic look. He just gave me a half smile.

Soon Percy, Annabeth, Mollee, and Grover came down with Blackjack and two other pegasi. Mollee and Grover were on Dante. Lee and I were to ride on the other Pegasus named Guido. I hopped on his back and so did Lee. We all took off.

We only flew for a few minutes. The night air was colder than I expected. But that didn't matter. Soon, we reached a big, famous building. It was the first time I ever saw the Empire State Building.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Search and Destroy" by Thirty Seconds to Mars**


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Where Is Your God?

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

I looked at Lee, puzzled. We were at the end of the Empire State Building, not Olympus. Right? Guido nose-dived to the ground. I held onto Lee tightly. He just gave me a toothy grin.

"Scared?" he asked when we hopped off Guido's back.

"Afraid of heights," I said.

"And spiders? All Athena kids are afraid of spiders," Lee said.

I nodded. "I'm one of them."

"Makes sense. Are you afraid of drowning?"

I nodded again.

"Did you miss us?" Percy asked as he smoothly landed with Blackjack. Mollee and Grover landed with Dante right after. Percy, Annabeth, Mollee, and Grover got off the pegasi's backs. "Let's go in." Percy started walking towards the door.

"What about the pegasi?" I asked.

"Mortals won't be able to see 'em," Mollee said.

I stayed quiet. As we walked into the picture-perfect Empire State Building, I looked around at its beauty. Holy shit was it gorgeous! We walked to a guy at the front desk and he smiled.

"Six-hundredth floor please," Percy said.

"There is no-" the man started.

"I'm sure there isn't," Mollee sarcastically said. She twirled her hair, showing off her tips. I did the same.

"Go on. Tell your moms and dads I said hi," the man said.

"Don't count on it," I said smoothly.

We all walked into an elevator and bursted into hysterics.

Three minutes later, we reached the six-hundredth floor.

"So this is Olympus?" I stupidly asked.

No one answered. I didn't blame them. Sigh. Facepalm.

We walked out of the elevator and onto a balcony. A door was there. Percy, Annabeth, and Lee walked into it confidently. Olympus? I think so. Grover, Mollee, and I followed. We entered a hallway full of statues and strawberry fields. Farther ahead were huge chairs. Only three gods and two goddesses were there though. Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, Demeter, and Athena stared at us. Zeus and Demeter were giving a suspicious look to Mollee though as she somewhat hid behind Lee and me. They looked confused about something, like they were wondering who she was. I guess they couldn't really see what she looked like? I wasn't confused about how tall they were though. They. Were. _Huge._

"We knew you were coming," Apollo said, smiling down at us. The god had blond hair like Lee but it was combed back and neat.

"I have a question for you Lord," Percy said. He kneeled. Zeus nodded and Percy stood up. "We were wondering who the demons are." He shifted from foot to foot.

"Vampires," Zeus said flatly. All of our eyes widened. Zeus continued. "As you all know, we have chosen two children of the Big Three and another god to lead this mission. The vampires are not your average Dracula. They are more powerful. They can feel everything you're feeling and they know your moves before you even plan them. They also know what you're thinking. Be. Careful. Keep in mind that they can also kill you with one punch so you _must_ train hard. This is a mission of the gods."

"And enjoy your prophecy," Athena said.

Poseidon and Apollo smiled at each other and looked at Lee and me standing side by side.

We all kneeled. "Thank you," Percy said.

We stood up and walked down the hallway again. Once at the balcony, we saw two _way_ too familiar faces. Dionysus and Chiron. Sure we were happy to see them but they sure weren't happy to see us.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Hurricane" by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

* * *

**Next chapter is the last chapter of Part 2! Then we're back to Katie's point of view! :)**

**-Dommy**


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Don't Fear the Reaper

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

"Busted," Lee whispered to me, putting his hands in the back pockets of his gray jeans.

I smiled and remembered Apollo and Poseidon's faces when Lee and I were simply standing side by side. My smile quickly faded though.

Without a word, Chiron and Dionysus guided us back to camp, bringing the pegasi along. It was pitch-dark outside now. Camp seemed kind of creepy when we finally arrived.

"What were you thinking?!" Chiron yelled. We were by the entrance of Camp Half-Blood and some campers were still awake. They stared at us while we walked behind the yelling Chiron.

"We know what they are!" Mollee yelled over Chiron's voice.

Chiron stopped yelling and turned around. "Is this true?" he asked.

Grover, Percy, Lee, Mollee, and I nodded. Annabeth was muttering to herself.

"Then you will go to your cabins. NOW!" Dionysus yelled.

We ran off but being the badasses we were, we didn't go to our cabins. We ran to what I think was the Mess Hall.

"Time to pay Rachel a visit," Lee said. He elbowed Percy and Percy blushed. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Let's go tonight," Percy said.

Grover freaked.

Percy grabbed my hand to guide me to where Rachel was. My hands were cold and Percy could feel it. He gave me and encouraging smile and squeeze of the hand. We and everyone else walked towards the Big House.

"Prophecy time," Lee whispered. I could tell it was to himself.

After about two minutes of walking, I started to hear a woman's voice coming from behind us. I turned around. A woman with blonde hair and gray eyes looked at me.

"I'll be back," I told everyone. They stopped walking and watched me as I walked over to the woman. "Hello Athena," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a good trip? And here, keep this handy," Athena said. She gave me a green and blue bracelet. It changed to just green. "You are nervous. Make sure this is always blue and green. It means you are fearless. Good luck."

I thanked Athena and walked back to the others.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

"A good luck charm," I said. The bracelet turned gold. It said the word _proud_ on it.

"That's cool," Mollee said, standing next to Lee. We all smiled.

Once we got to the Big House, we walked in. I sighed and we all slowly walked into the attic. It was scary unlike my attic back at home. Percy walked over to a horn and touched it. He mouthed the words _minotaur horn_ and turned away, hiding painful memories that I knew of thanks to his books.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Lee annoyingly whispered.

"What?!" a voice suddenly yelled. Rachel's.

"We need the prophecy for Mollee and _Zoey_," Lee responded, stressing my name. Soon a green light came and Rachel's eyes went blank. Then we saw dust and Rachel spoke:

_"Start this quest_

_At a homely place,_

_Finding the monster_

_To end its days._

_Feel no sympathy to the creature_

_For to only find out it will raise_

_And only to realize this is_

_A past feature."_

Rachel passed out. I looked at Percy, silently asking if she was okay. He nodded and I sighed of relief. Mollee looked confused. Her eyelids were red and puffy and she had tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's just that I know where to start." She mouthed the word_ Chicago._

I nodded. I could tell she had painful memories there. So did I.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Lee asked.

We all laughed for whatever reason. But then dead silence took over us. It wasn't just me; we were all scared.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult**

* * *

**Heyyyy guys! This is the last chapter for this part. Part 3 is next and those are back to the chapters I wrote :) Some of my friend's chapters are in part 3 too. Stay tuned!**

**-Dommy**

**P.S. This has nothing to do with the story but I'm listening to "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. Oh my feels...**


	22. Preface: Part 3

Preface:

Part 3

* * *

"To me, the statement to say to yourself is 'It's either war or peace' when it comes to demigods and vampires being in the same bubble. Which side are you on? I wonder if we'll agree with each other."

- Katie Vereeka

"I can't let the gods and goddesses down. Even if I wanted peace, I would have to fight."

- Zoey Cornell

We think we're ready. No. We _know_ we're ready.

We're ready to confront the other.

We're ready to fight the other.

We're ready to kill the other if it had to be that way.

We're not scared.

We're not nervous.

We're ready.


	23. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

I Should've Known All Along It Was All a Lie

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!**

**A special reader asked me some questions so here are your answers!**

**Numero uno: Yes, Zoey did read the Percy Jackson books. The reason it seems like she doesn't know that much about the camp is because of shock factor. Also, this series takes place after both Percy Jackson and Twilight (but before The Lost Hero since according to my friend Percy Jackson disappears in that series? I haven't read it so correct me if I'm wrong).**

**Dos: The Chicago Coven are not vegetarians. They all have red eyes. Katie sometimes drinks animal blood but she drinks human blood also.**

**As my own author's note: This chapter was written by me! Remember: The Zoey chapters are written by my friend but she doesn't have a fan fiction account.**

**-Dommy**

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

A few days passed ever since I had the vision of Zoey Cornell killing Alice. Zoey Cornell. I finally knew what her name was. Was that a bad thing or a good thing? Honestly, I didn't know whether to be calmer or more cautious. One thing's for sure: She is one powerful demigod.

Poseidon was her father. That meant she could control seas and other bodies of water because Poseidon's the god of the sea. Athena was her mother. _That_ meant Zoey was freakishly smart and very good in battles since Athena's the goddess of wisdom and war.

But there's another thing. Aren't Poseidon and Athena uncle and niece? Isn't it considered incest to have a kid with your niece? Hmm. Maybe it's fine if it's done through gods and goddesses. Must ask Demi.

Alice and I were sitting in the meadow again. My knees were hugged closely to my chest and my chin rested on them. I stared at nothing in particular since I was too busy thinking about Zoey. Alice stared at me, worried. She wasn't exactly sure what to be more worried about thought: her life or how her death will affect me.

What was I thinking about you ask? The day the demigods will arrive. Six of them were coming along with one satyr. The days between first seeing Zoey and now I got more visions. Most of them showed the same thing but each was clearer than the last. I was able to get everyone's names. The satyr was Grover and the three demigods I haven't seen in the visions I had the night I turned into a vampire were Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nice de Angelo. The ones I did see were Lee Fletcher, Mollee Chaine, and of course, Zoey Cornell. I learned a few new things about the three.

Lee was the son of Apollo. He saved Zoey from some monster (Demi said it was an empousa when I told her about it) and was the one who took her to Camp Half-Blood. Also, the Apollo Cabin chose him to fight alongside Zoey.

Mollee Chaine was another demigod that was like Zoey: both of her parents are gods. Her father was Zeus and her mother was Demeter (Demi told me she's the goddess of agriculture). In my opinion, something was… off about Mollee. She didn't look like a helpful friend at all. For some reason I had a feeling she would betray Zoey. Maybe not this year, but definitely in years to come.

Then there was Zoey Cornell. She was very confused about everything at first. No doubt about that. She had a personal satyr named Mike but he left because of some satyr thing. I'm not a demigod or satyr so I wouldn't understand it. Because of that fact, I didn't bother looking into it more. Anyway, as time went on, Zoey became more accustomed to everything. She was "claimed" as they say by her godly parents. Her mortal mother was nowhere to be seen apparently. Also, Athena gave her a weapon. Joy to the fucking world.

At least we vampires know the _Percy Jackson_ series was real. Now the question is, do the demigods know _The Twilight Saga_ is real? Sure, they fight monsters more dangerous than us but what will their reaction be when they see the vampire they have to kill is _the_ Alice Cullen.

Another thing. You know that vision I had of Zoey killing Alice? You guys have no idea how much I prayed for it to not turn out like that.

Finally, after many minutes of silence, Alice said, "Do you think we can try contacting them? Them meaning the demigods?"

Oh, another thing. My visions showed that one of them had a cell phone and the vision even gave me the number. But, since some of you lovely readers might be stalkers, rapists, or pedophiles, the number and owner will remain confidential.

"Sure," I said. I stuck out my hand towards Alice. "Give me your cell phone. I left mine at the house."

Alice patted around her waist. Her eyes widened. Then she covered her face with her hands and groaned. She lied down on the ground.

"What?" I asked. I put my arm down.

"I forgot that Edward broke it," Alice said.

It was my eyes' turn to widened. "How, may I ask?"

Alice sat up and sighed. "He got angry at me about all of this and conveniently it was _my_ cell phone that was lying on the coffee table near him. He tends to throw random things when he's angry and my phone was one of the many things he threw. His force was so strong that the cell phone broke into pieces once it hit the wall."

I facepalmed. "Genius."

"Sorry!" Alice exclaimed. She raised her hands up in surrender.

I stood up, sighing. "C'mon. I wanna go home."

Alice nodded in agreement and together we ran back to the house. As we entered, Rip gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay Katie?" he asked.

My eyebrows crossed in confusion. Alice thought of the look Rip saw. Apparently I still looked worried walking into the house. I sighed. I haven't told the Chicago Coven about Zoey Cornell. The time has come to now do that.

"Do you know who Zoey Cornell is?" I asked.

"Random much?" Taylor asked. I looked over at her. She was sitting at the kitchen island and so was everybody else except Rip. He leaned against the back of the couch in the living room.

"Um… Not really," Alice said. Her voice shook and her arms were crossed.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "She… she appeared in one of my visions a few days ago," I said. "She's a demigod."

Everyone's eyes widened except Taylor's and Jackson's.

"And what's the point of this?" Taylor asked. "So what, you can see demigods? That just means your power is stronger than Alice's."

"Her father is Poseidon and her mother is Athena…" I said.

"Demi gasped. She knew what I was going to say next.

"…and she's the one to kill Alice," I whispered.

The Chicago Coven heard it anyway. Not a word was said and no glances were shared between them. Well, Taylor and Jackson exchanged words and looks but you probably could've guessed that by now.

"Ha ha," Jackson said, a smirk on his face._ I can't wait for that to happen. She'll finally be dead. Katie's next. I can tell._

Alice gave him a worried glance. Rip and Renee glared at him. Joe and Demi smacked him in the back of the head.

"What's wrong with you Jackson?" Renee yelled. "Where has your heart gone? You used to never be like this!"

_It stopped beating during the Civil War_, Jackson thought._ It's dead._

"Jackson, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"The fuck you want?" he exclaimed.

Renee smacked him. "Be nice."

"Why do you hate Alice so much?" I asked.

Jackson glared at her and then back at me. "It's not fair that she gets to_ not_ be able to remember her human life. There was too much pain and agony in mine. Every day I'm haunted by it and I don't want to be. It's just not fair Alice doesn't remember hers!"

"Really?" I screamed. "That's why? Jeez. You're jealous over something she can't control! How immature can you get?"

"Jackson, I know about my past _now._ I found everything out," Alice said. It was quiet though.

"Yeah but do you actually remember the pain you _felt_ at the time? Do you remember what anyone's face looked like? Do you remember how loud their voice was?" Jackson yelled.

Alice looked down at the ground and shook her head.

Jackson, just noticing he kept moving up in his chair, sat back. A glare was deeply carved onto his face. "Exactly."

_What a jealous prick_, I thought. _Someone really needs anger management._

"Never mind Jackson's supposed shitty human life now!" Demi exclaimed. "What are you going to do about Zoey Cornell?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She and the others-"

"_Others?_" Renee asked.

I nodded. "A satyr and five more demigods are coming with her."

"What the hell is a satyr?" Taylor asked.

"Ask Demi. _Anyway_," I said. I was getting more and more aggravated at Taylor and Jackson. "As I was saying, Zoey and the others aren't in Chicago_ yet. But_ they'll be here. Soon. I just don't know how soon."

"Can't we just do a search party type thing?" Joe asked.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. What? He just barely ever speaks. Am I the only one who noticed that?

"That'll be way too dangerous," Demi said. "Demigods with only _one_ godly parent are powerful enough. They're able to fight their won battles with no help half the time. Picture how powerful a demigod with _two_ godly parents is._ Especially_ if her parents are the god of the sea and goddess of wisdom and war. The demigods and satyr will probably think _we_ came to kill_ them_ if we go to them. _They_ have to come to_ us._ The battle won't be as bad then."

"I don't know much about demigods but Demi's right," Rip said. "Besides, we should all stay here and keep Alice safe."

"You guys are going through _way_ too much trouble to keep me alive," Alice said. There was panic in her wide, butterscotch eyes for some reason.

"You did it for Bella," I said. "So now I guess you can say a thank you is coming back to you. Think of it like karma."

"But-"

"Karma isn't always bad," I said.

Alice started shaking. She ran upstairs and closed my bedroom door in a matter of seconds. I looked at the Chicago Coven. Sighing, I ran to my room.

When I entered my room, I found Alice on the black leather couch. Her knees were hugged tightly to her body and she was rocking back and forth. I sat down next to her. Slowly, I rubbed her back.

"This is my entire fault," Alice whispered.

Her tone was depressing to hear but that didn't stop me from rolling my eyes. Not the guilt thing again. "Stop blaming yourself for everything."

"But it _is_ my fault Katie!" Alice exclaimed. "If I hadn't bitten you none of this drama would be happening right now!" She covered her face with her tiny ass hands.

"But you would've let me die then," I said.

Alice said nothing. Well, aloud at least. Her mind said everything. If she hadn't bitten me, no one would be mad at her and Zoey wouldn't be out to kill her. She would be wrapped in her own family's arms right now, especially Jasper's.

I took my hand off her back and glared at her. "So you only care about yourself?"

Alice looked at me. "What?"

"Your family wouldn't be mad at _you_ if _you _didn't bite me. People wouldn't be out to kill _you_ if _you_ didn't bite me. I would be dead right now if_ you_ didn't bite me. You probably think you should've just listened to Carlisle and Edward that night, huh? Ugh! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"Katie, calm down. You took my thoughts _way_ to seriously. I didn't mean any of them the way you interoperated them," Alice said.

"Really? Then what did you mean by them?" I yelled. Surely the Chicago Coven heard me. Good. Then they would realize how much of a bitch Alice really is. Maybe this was the real reason why Jackson hates her,

"I-"

I interrupted Alice. "You know what? Save it." I stood up. "You're such a bitch."

And with that, I left her alone in my room.

I hated being mad at Alice. Absolutely _hated_ it. But she only cared about herself. She never cared a single bit for me. You people don't understand how hard that is on me. All this time I thought she was a hero. Instead of leaving me to die like Edward and Carlisle told her to do, she bite me. But she regrets it. Because of that night I thought she would do anything for me. But I was wrong. That was all a lie. Our whole friendship was a lie.

I should've seen this coming.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "It Was All a Lie" by Evanescence**

* * *

**Another author's note (YAAAAY!).**

**This chapter was more of a characterization chapter. It was to show how moody Katie tends to get since she's forever in her puberty stage (and we all know how girls get during puberty).**

**Also, this is how Part 3 is going to work:**

**Every two chapters are mine and then my friends. For example: chapter 19 and 20 are my chapters, 21 and 22 are my friends, 23 and 24 are mine, etc. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Dommy**


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

I ran through the house and by the time I reached the first floor, I heard Alice's footsteps following closely behind me. The Chicago Coven stared at me as I ran out the door. Once I left the porch, Alice's tiny figure appeared at the doorway.

"KATIE!" she screamed.

I ignored her.

"KATIE!" she screamed again. I heard her groan. "YOU BITCH! YOU'RE OVERREACTING!"

I stopped running by a tree that still had the house in my eyesight. I leaned against the tree by one hand. Me? A bitch? _I'm_ the bitch? _I'm_ not the one who regrets saving someone's life!_ Alice_ is the bitch!

"I'M NOT THE FUCKING BITCH! _YOU_ ARE!" I screeched out.

Within seconds Alice was standing in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders. "Katie, listen to yourself. Please.

I glared down at her. She was too short to actually look into my eyes so she had to tilt her head up. What a short fucking pixie bitch.

"I'm not overreacting," I said angrily.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?" she asked.

I curled the hand that was on the tree into a fist. The bark scratched my skin but I ignored the slight pain. I threw the first at Alice's side. She winced but didn't let go of my shoulders. That got me pissed beyond belief for some reason. I tried punching her head but she dodged it. Groaning, I tackled her to the ground. She screamed and flailed her arms and legs under me. That just got my angrier. I pulled her short hair and punched her repetitively.

"KATIE! STOP!" Alice yelled.

"NO! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screeched.

"I'M SORRY!" Alice screamed.

I stopped moving. "What?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm_ fucking_ sorry!" Alice yelled.

She said she was but in her mind she forgot to hide the fact that she wasn't. Either that or she really wanted me to know she wasn't… Anyway, I got off of her. She stood up and wiped her clothes with her hands.

"You got my outfit dirty," Alice complained.

Navy blue knee-length jean shorts, black flats, a white short-sleeved button up, and a gray fancy vest. What was so special about that?

I looked up at her from my spot on the ground. Alice looked beyond pissed. Maybe I was overreacting a bit.

"Um… I'm sorry… too…" I said. Alice looked at me. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

Alice sighed and stuck out her hand for me to grab. Gladly, I did. She pulled me into a hug. It was so tight that it would've crushed my ribs if I was a human. Ignoring that thought, I hugged Alice back.

"I don't want to fight with you. I don't like it," Alice said.

"Me either," I said. "Since we forgave each other so quickly, that must mean we're best friends fo shiz."

Alice pulled away and giggled. "Of course," she said. "Only best friends forgive each other right away after a major fight."

I smiled. Together, we walked towards the meadow. We shared a few laughs on the way. The laughs were over pointless things but they ended up becoming inside jokes. You know, those things best friends make? Exactly.

Suddenly, a vision of Zoey and the others came in front of my eyes. It was just like the others so I didn't worry about it. Alice and I made it to the meadow without me telling her. But to my surprise, and Alice's, an unusual scent came to our noses.

"What is that dreadful smell?" Alice asked. She covered her nose with her hands.

I had to agree with her. The smell was dreadful. It was as if someone poured money, sweat, dried blood, drugged blood, ashes, onions, prunes, gas, and melted metal into a cauldron and mixed it all together. The scents of sweat and melted metal were the strongest. I gagged along with Alice.

Suddenly, we heard bushes rustling. I looked towards the area where the sound was coming from. It was near the bushes and trees from the other side of the meadow.

Many things started happening after that. Six minds filled mine. The thoughts were filled with images of monsters and celestial bronze weapons. Images of Greek gods and harmless mythical creatures were there too. A monster-like woman was in a separate mind. Seven people – no – _five_ people walked out of the bushes. A satyr was with them. My eyes widened. Where were the other two people?

I knew right away the satyr was Grover and the other five were Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Lee Fletcher, and Mollee Chaine. Lee's messy blond hair was all over the place but Mollee's dark brown hair with light brown tips was perfectly fine. She glared at me. Even in person I got the impression she was a traitor.

As I was telling Alice who was who, a horse with a horn and wings came into sight. A girl with medium brown hair with black tips was on its back. My eyes widened. Before my very two blood-shot red eyes was Zoey Cornell.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Mad World" by Gary Jules**

* * *

**My, my, Katie's moody isn't she?**

**-Dommy**


	25. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

A Hero's Gonna Save Me Just in Time

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

After escaping camp everything messed up. My mortal mom disappeared but I shouldn't think of that now, should I? I landed on a meadow and I noticed that on the other side were two… two _things_. Not humans, that's for sure. As I looked at them, they looked at me.

"Vampires," Grover said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I smell them and the scent is strong," Grover explained. "The taller one, Blondie, is a new born. Her scent is stronger than the pixie freak's."

"We can hear you!" Blondie yelled.

"I'm gonna go talk to them," I said. "Someone come with me." As I got off the Pegasus and started walking they all followed me. "Okay, or all of you." I slowly walked forward the way enemies do in the movies. You know, the cheesy ones that no one likes?

"Zoey Cornell?" Blondie questioned.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Blondie said. Man, did she resemble Athena. Well not entirely. Their heights were different (Blondie was shorter than Athena's mortal-self) and Blondie had blood-shot red eyes, not gray. Everything else was the same though. Hair color, hair texture, facial features, facial expressions, everything. But she can't be Athena's child. If she was, Athena would've claimed her before she turned into a monster.

I touched my bracelet, noticing it was shining. "Who do you think you are?" I asked.

"I'm Katie Vereeka and this is Alice Cullen," Blondie said.

Alice Cullen? _The_ Alice Cullen? I never read _The Twilight Saga_ but I knew what she looked like thanks to fan pictures, the movies, and the picture in _The Official Illustrated Guide_ (hey, I looked because I was curious). 4'10, black spikey hair, freakishly short hair, butterscotch eyes, skinnier than normal vampires, great fashion choices. Yup. That was definitely Alice Cullen standing in front of me. Holy shit. That means _The Twilight Saga_ is real! What other book series are real, I wonder? Wait a second. The Alice Cullen actress in the movies was taller than the real Alice Cullen. Real Alice Cullen should call and complain about that.

Katie Vereeka giggled slightly. "Funny mind you got there."

She can read minds. The gods warned us about her. Time to take caution in my thoughts then.

Katie put out her hand. Was I supposed to shake that snow-white thing? I ignored it. My friends snickered and high-fived each other. One point for the amazing Zoey Cornell (no I am not conceited!).

"You don't have to be all Ryan Seacrest," I said sharply.

Katie put her hand down. "What are you talking about?" Alice backed up slowly, staring at me. She looked nervous. My bracelet was now silver but I couldn't read the words on it. Stupid dyslexia.

"You don't know Ryan Seacrest from _American Idol_?" I ask.

Alice glared at me. How did she just go from worried to angry? Bipolar I guess. "Shut up!" she yelled. All of us, even Katie, jumped. Alice's voice shook trees and scared animals. She continued yelled. "_You_ don't even know us and _you_ are the one who is judging us like Simon Cowell!" She moved forward a little and her glared hardened.

"You mad bro?" Lee asked her.

She shot a glare at him. Katie just glanced at him with an expressionless look on her face.

I turned to Alice and crossed my arms. "Did I ask for your comment?"

"You did when you walked over here!" Alice said, moving forward even more.

I suddenly remembered vampires sucked blood. I held up a two behind my back, signaling everyone to be ready with their weapons.

"Don't make me," I growled.

"Alice, no!" Katie screamed.

At that moment, Lee outstretched his arm towards Katie. He took something out of her pocket. Katie glanced at him and by the look on her face I knew that she knew he took something. She chose to ignore it and went back to trying to knock some sense into Alice.

"Don't make me do what? Call your daddy?" Alice asked. By that comment I knew that she and Katie knew we were a bunch of demigods. Then again it wouldn't have been that hard to figure out since a satyr and pegasi were following us and all…

Mollee looked at me, giving me a let's-do-this look. Then she turned to Alice. "I could call my dad," she said, "but fortunately for you, my daddy does not fight my battles." And with that, Mollee, Lee, Annabeth, and Percy took out their swords.

"Ooh I'm so scared. I'm immortal. Your little swords won't kill me," Alice said.

"Whoever said that?" I yelled.

Suddenly, I knew what to do. I tapped on the bracelet and it turned into a celestial bronze and tempered steel sword. I stabbed Alice's foot. To my surprise she didn't bleed. But, she was still in pain. That was a good thing since the little vampire thought she could mess with me.

I looked at Alice and Katie. They stared at me. Suddenly, I felt pain. It only lasted for a few seconds but it still hurt. I regained my strength as soon as it stopped. As fast as I could blink though, Alice lunged at me. When she was about to punch my nose, she whispered in my ear.

"Go to the underworld," she whispered. Guess what? She knew.

I was about to raise my sword to chop off her head but a voice interrupted me. "Go to Tartarus!" it yelled. For a new demigod, I knew a lot, especially about Tartarus. It was the lowest part of the underworld. I noticed the person who yelled that out was Lee. He sliced the head off of the vampire on top of me. Just like the day we met. Even though it is in the cheesy movies you watch because you have nothing better to do on your Saturdays, Lee was my hero.

Again.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Hero" by Skillet**


	26. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Walking After Dark

* * *

**Sorry for lack of updates! School's over in a week so updates will be more often now.**

**-Dommy**

* * *

**Zoey Cornell's Point of View**

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Katie screeched.

"She attacked. I couldn't let her kill my, uh, friend!" Lee yelled back.

"Well maybe your stupid little god could've saved her. Although, he hates mythical creatures. He would save_ you_ right?" Katie yelled. How 'bout that. She knew too.

"They're not little…" Mollee muttered.

"The gods don't hate mythical creatures. Pan, the god of the wild, loves satyrs and everything. Satyrs _are_ mythical creatures!" Percy shouted.

Grover pulled out reed pipes for music. Lee smiled, trying not to dance. His dad _was_ the god of music after all. Grover played a quick tune and Katie screeched in pain. She walked away, carrying Alice's body and head in her arms.

"I'm going to follow her," I said. "I wanna know where she is going." I slowly moved forward and Lee grabbed my arm.

"Not without me," he said. He gave me a toothy grin.

Suddenly, I was facing a monster. A hellhound. It was giant, had gray fur, and a slobbery mouth. It growled and looked at me with red eyes. I made a huge mistake by looking into the eyes. He attacked. I grabbed my celestial bronze and temper steel sword. I was terrified. I got up and lunged at his heart. It was sad and I couldn't find myself to do it. The dogs looked at me and I felt really bad. Soon I noticed a boy was on it.

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"What's up?" the boy exclaimed, shaking his black hair that was oddly cute.

"How old are you?" I asked. The boy shrugged and I sighed.

"We gotta go! The Katie girl is gone!" Lee said.

Lee, Mollee, and I ran off to find her. But I had a feeling Percy wasn't going to trust us. Was it right to also feel like he was going to send someone after us? Sure enough, Nico was there with his hellhound when I looked back.

"C'mon," I said and Nico and his hellhound ran up to me. I think he smiled.

"You know, Alice Cullen's not dead," Nico said.

"What do you mean she's not dead?! Lee killed her!" Mollee yelled.

Nico shook his head no. My smile turned into a frown and Lee just looked sad.

"How do you kill them?" I asked.

Nico gave me a you-are-crazy look. He answered anyway. "I don't know." I could tell it was a lie. I guess it was too brutal for us to know. "I will tell you soon if my dreams are correct."

I nodded. I had violent dreams too. Everyone did. It was the horrible part of being a demigod.

"Oh, it's getting dark. We should rest," Mollee said. We were now in a forest. She sat down against a log and was asleep instantly.

"How could she be tired?" I asked.

Lee shrugged. Nico took his monster and lied down on the ground next to it. The, uh, monster fell asleep too. I was still awake, trying to avoid terrible demigod dreams of course.

"Zo, you still awake?" Lee asked in a whispered tone.

"Yes," I whispered-yelled.

Lee walked over and sat down in front of me.

"What do you think about the vampire thing? I mean I thought she was dead," Lee said.

"I'm shocked, and the same way Grover smells her, she can smell us. So she knows when we are coming. No sneak attacks, alright?" I said. Lee nodded and then smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Go to Tartarus," he joked.

"That was clever, but how can we get them there?" I asked. Lee laughed and I playfully punched his arm.

"Where did you get your sword?" Lee asked, changing the subject.

"Athena. She gave it to me right before we received the prophecy. She says this is a smart choice but I doubt. Chiron is going to find us and we are going to be toast!" I whispered-yelled.

"Hmm. Should of thought of that before. But get this. Look what I got from that Katie chick." Lee smiled and held up a black wallet with a sky blue Evanescence logo on it. So that's what he took.

"You stole Katie's wallet! You are such a son of Hermes," I whispered.

"Picked something up from them. Smart kids. It's not like she is actually going to need it," Lee said.

"Sure about that? Well, okay. Too bad she saw you take it," I said, a smirk on my face.

Lee's eyes widened. "She did?"

I nodded and crossed my arms. "And remember how the gods said one of them could read minds?"

Lee nodded.

"Katie's the one," I said.

"Shit…"

"You know she's going to want it back."

"Yeah… Hmm. Her eyes are pretty," Lee said. I punched him. "Ares! And what's with the punches?"

"That's for being stupid! And you like Katie, don't you?" I curiously and a tad bit jealously asked. I mean, she was a vampire. The concept is just weird!

"Nah, she's too clean. Plus, she's a vampire. The whole thing is just weird," Lee said.

"That's what I thought!" I exclaimed. Mollee started snoring really loud. _Attractive_, I thought.

"Yep. Wait! You were thinking about Katie and me together? Jealous much?" Lee asked.

"No. And good thing you don't like Katie like that. If she had a mate, he would come and kill you," I said. I picked up a few things here and there from the _Twilight_ movies. "Aphrodite, Persephone, or Nemesis?" I guess that was our new game: To call out which god or goddess we acted like.

Lee smiled. "How do you know that?" he asked, handing me a chocolate bar that came from his pocket. When the hell did he get this?

"Uh, found it in, uh, Katie's backpack. Had Guido get it for me. She had some _Twilight_ shit in there," I lied. Guido didn't get shit for me. I don't even know if Katie has a backpack full of _Twilight_ stuff. I lied because Lee would surely laugh at me if he knew I saw the _Twilight_ movies. If he believed this lie, he would probably call me Hermes.

"Hermes-" What did I tell ya? – "Athena. And Aphrodite." Lee yawned and lied down.

"Why Aphrodite? She's the goddess of love and beauty," I stated.

But Lee was simply asleep, leaving my question unanswered.

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "Kill the DJ" by Green Day**


	27. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Look in the Eye of the Test

* * *

**Katie Vereeka's Point of View**

* * *

"ALICE!" Demi screamed as I carried Alice in.

It was nighttime in Chicago. The only reason why it took me so long to get home was because I had to figure out how to tell the Chicago Coven what happened. Figuring nothing out, I came home. Let's go with the flow, shall we?

"What in the world happened?" Rip asked, startled.

"The demigods are here," I said.

Everyone's eyes widened, even Taylor's and Jackson's. Surprisingly.

"But… but… when did they arrive?" Renee asked.

"Earlier today. A demigod named Lee chopped Alice's head off," I explained.

I set Alice down on the couch, her head just above the body. After a few seconds, Alice's hands grabbed her head and attached it back where it belonged. Since it wasn't exactly staying, Alice spit some venom onto her hands and rubbed it around her neck. This time her head stayed in place. She sat up.

"Much better," Alice said with a smile.

Everyone but Jackson and Taylor gathered around her.

"Alice, what were you thinking?" I exclaimed. "You could've died!"

"I know but she was being a little bitch! I just… snapped," Alice said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rip said, holding his hands up. "Start from the beginning please."

"Well, the demigods came along with a satyr," Alice started, "and I tried attacking the Zoey girl-"

"_Zoey Cornell_?" Demi exclaimed. "She's here too?!"

"No shit," I said. "I said demi_gods_. Plural. _Plural._ Get it right."

Demi shot a glare at me.

"Anyway," Alice said, "I tried attacking Zoey since she was really pissing me off. I knew what my fate is with her but I just snapped for some reason. As I was attacking, her friend chopped my head off."

"Thank god you're safe!" Renee exclaimed. She hugged Alice and Alice hugged her back.

"We need to go back," I said.

"_Now_?" Rip asked. "But you just got home!"

I looked into the future. Mollee was planning on coming here once everyone woke up. Nico's hellhound and Grover could smell me. Ah, Nico was with them now. There's the seventh person.

"Katie, what do you see?" Joe asked.

"If Alice and I aren't back by the time those things are awake, they'll come here," I said. "Their hellhound and satyr can smell us."

Alice's face turned into a look of horror.

"Will they attack here or lead us somewhere else?" Rip asked.

"They'll attack here," I said.

"We'll go in Alice's place," Renee said. She sat next to her and had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"But-" Alice started.

"No," Jackson suddenly said. He sat up from his chair. "Alice comes too."

"Jackson, we are _not_ getting Alice killed!" Renee exclaimed. "I swear, if this had anything to do with your jealousy from earlier-"

"Renee, calm down," Rip said.

Jackson didn't say anything. Out loud at least. In his mind he said, _I'll gladly get Alice killed_. Jeez. Wanting her dead for something stupid? What a psycho.

"Jack-" I started.

He interrupted me. "We're bringing Alice. I'll keep her safe."

I wanted to protest but Alice's expressionless look caught everyone's attention. Her eyes were wide and blank. I knew that look all too well. From what I've seen in everybody's minds, I looked like that too when I was seeing a vision of the future. This time, I didn't have to look in the future since I saw everything in Alice's mind.

"No!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "Jackson is staying nowhere near me!"

In Alice's vision, Jackson was making a fire while putting body parts into it. Her body parts. The vision came to me shortly after, more detailed. The six demigods tore her to pieces after Zoey chopped off Alice's head. Jackson put the pieces in the fire. He helped the demigods kill her.

I have to change this vision from coming true.

"I'm with Alice," I said and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Alice but I have to trust Jackson. He helped protect people during the Civil War and he saved Taylor from countless of things," Rip said.

_But helping people during the Civil War was his_ job. _And he actually_ likes _Taylor._ Loves _her,_ I thought. Alice was thinking of the same thing.

Shortly after Rip explained through mind why he was letting Jackson do this. It was a test. A test to see if he could trust Jackson. If Jackson actually did keep Alice safe, then Rip will keep his trust. If Jackson didn't keep Alice safe, all trust will be lost.

"You'll be safe," Renee told Alice. "I promise. I'll even stay by your side." Renee was testing Jackson too. Same reasons as Rip.

We all got up and headed for the door. Alice's mind was racing a million miles an hour and Jackson's was just plain evil. Everyone was scared for Alice. Everyone except Taylor and Jackson. Typical.

It was the middle of the night as we walked through the forest. That dreadful demigod scent was starting to fill our nose. The Chicago Coven all gagged. Surprisingly, Alice and I didn't. We must've gotten used to it. We followed where the scent led to and soon enough we found four demigods and a hellhound sleeping.

"Who are they?" Rip asked.

"Nico de Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Mollee Chaine, and Zoey Cornell. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover, and their pegasi are still in the meadow," I said. "Grab one of them – careful Joe! – and – Jackson, you too! – and bring them to the meadow."

Jackson held Nico, Rip held Lee, Joe held Mollee, and Renee held Zoey. Demi got the hellhound to wake up. Before it began to bark at Jackson, she got it to quiet down and follow us. Reading the _Percy Jackson_ books did her some good.

We all walked over to the meadow silently so we wouldn't wake the demigods up. Thank God we vampires can walk gracefully. They all would've woken up already, especially with the way Jackson was moving. I sighed. He was probably trying to wake them up on purpose.

Finally, we made it to the meadow. I pointed out who was who. The pegasi were no longer there. Must've flown away. Renee, Joe, and Rip set the demigods down slightly. Jackson, on the other hand, threw Nico to the ground. We all glared at him.

"Ow!" Nico yelled once he landed. The others woke up too.

"What's the big idea?" Percy asked, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes.

I ignored the question. It was time to play Wonder Woman and try to change Alice's future. "We will leave peacefully and with no fight if you agree with us on one thing."

"Which is…?" Mollee asked. She stood up along with the other demigods and the satyr.

"You leave Alice alone," I said.

Percy's eyes widened. "I know why you're saying this. _You're_ the one she bit aren't you? I should've guessed. You look rather young to be a vampire. What are you, eleven? Twelve at the most."

I glared at him. "I'm thirteen thank you very much." Did I really look that young?

"Well, she does have the body of a thirteen year old. Although, her boobs are big enough to belong with someone older," Lee said.

My eyes widened along with the rest of the vampires'. I covered my chest with my arms. I'm not that big. I'm only a – never mind. That's pretty big for my height.

Mollee, Zoey, and Annabeth all smacked Lee.

"I may hate her because of her vampireness," Mollee said.

"But you don't talk about a girl's boobs in front of her," Annabeth said.

"No matter how much you hate her," Zoey added.

"It's rude and it's _her_ privacy," Mollee said, crossing her arms and giving a disapproving look to Lee.

Oh, would you look at that. They care about my privacy. I put my arms down.

"Anyway, when you decide to stop putting your eyes where they don't need to be, I would like to know your answer," I said. Lee's eyes went on my chest again. I put my hand on his chin and forced him to stare into my red eyes. "My eyes are up here perv."

Mollee shook her head. "Our talk taught him nothing."

"So which is it?" I asked.

"Ask the question again. I wasn't paying attention," Lee said.

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't exactly a question. I said we'll leave peacefully without a fight if you leave Alice alone."

"Psh, hell no," Annabeth and Percy said in unison.

"Then we won't leave," I said.

"She needs to die," Grover said. "She turned you immortal when you were too young. We can't have young, immortal vampires roaming around."

I opened my mouth to explain why Alice bit me but I closed it seconds later. They wouldn't understand. I noticed Zoey was the only one not saying a lot. Better than perverted comments though. For some reason, I felt the need to show her what I was thinking. So I did. I put my hand on her cheek. All of the demigods reacted violently but Rip and Joe pushed them back. The memory I was giving Zoey was of the days of me turning into a vampire. Everyone on the demigod side had their swords out. The vampires made sure they wouldn't interrupt me.

When the memory was done, Zoey said, "She should've left you alone to die."

I mentally facepalmed. She missed the whole friendship point between Alice and me. "But she didn't _want_ to," I said. "Unlike you demigods."

When I said that, it caught that Lee dude off-guard. He lunged at me but before his sword touched me I gave him the emotion of pain. He crouched down to the ground screaming as everyone stared at him. It was Percy's turn to try to attack me. I pushed him as hard as I could and he went flying. None of the demigods and Grover heard him land but we vampires did thanks to our uber keen sense of hearing. Percy landed over two hundred feet away.

Lee was still screaming in pain when Annabeth and Zoey said, "Get away."

"I told you we would leave if you agreed not to hurt Alice," I said.

"No! Now scram!" Zoey yelled.

Alice chirped up. "No can do."

The demigods and Grover looked at her. Their eyes slowly went to Nico.

"Alice…" Mollee started, "explain why you're not dead."

Alice smiled and didn't say anything. I then let Lee free of the pain. He kept screaming, not realizing it stopped. After about a minute though, he calmed down and stood up.

"That hurt!" Lee yelled.

"Well it should've because that's what I was going for," I said. I stuck out my hand, knowing he took my wallet. "Wallet please."

"How did you-" he started but his amazement cut him off. His mouth dropped as he looked at Zoey.

"Told you," she said.

Lee took out my wallet and gave it back to me. I smirked as I put it in my jean pocket. Thank God I can read minds.

"Now that that's over, are you _sure_ you're not going to let Alice live?" I asked.

The demigod side, minus Percy since he never came back, all nodded.

"Typical," Taylor muttered, low enough so they wouldn't hear her.

"We can't let you live either," Zoey said. "You're too young to be immortal."

Alice came by my side. I heard someone mutter the word _short._ I was almost positive it was either Lee or Grover.

"You can kill me, if you figure out how, but you need to let Katie live," Alice said.

"Katie's too young," Grover said.

"But you told me in the letter you gave me that you were going to give her a chance," Alice said.

"We changed our minds," Zoey said. She probably didn't even know what letter Alice was talking about.

"If you let me live, we won't interfere with your lives," I said.

"No can do." Zoey's voice was slightly higher as if she was mimicking Alice.

I sighed. I had a feeling it would come to this. That meant I had to fight for Alice's life. And mine now apparently. Ugh. Life is rough isn't it?

"Demigods and satyr, it's either war or peace," I said. "Your choice."

* * *

**Chapter Title Credits: "End of the Beginning" by Thirty Seconds to Mars**


End file.
